


Overwatch: Before The Storm

by It_dat_Jhin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and gore will be present, F/F, If any triggers with these subjects please do not read, It references an old RP I used to do for Attack on Titan, It'll bounce between stories because I tend to focus on just one ship always, M/M, Mostly will be towards my OC, No Male Pregnancy, Okay leaving the tags now bye, Rape/Non-con Elements, So yeah... now I get to torture other people with it, let me live okay, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_dat_Jhin/pseuds/It_dat_Jhin
Summary: Overwatch is a well-known organization in this world. Hardly anyone can go down the streets without paraphernalia of the heroes to save the world, as well as offer a shelter to those in need. They've built a reputation for themselves and held strong onto that after stopping the omnic crisis. Now that the war is settling and the people are growing to worship their heroes, recruitment is high and the want to join is even higher. Strike Commander Jack Morrison has announced that the program they are using now helps the hierarchy crumble that has been built into everyone's DNA.Supplements to suppress heat cycles of Omegas as well as calm an Alpha's territorial rage are being supplied to all soldiers of Overwatch. Nature wasn't something the omnics needed to worry about and to get past hormonal urges, something needed to be done. After the war, however, to keep everyone in line and continuing to work together as well as they had to stop the omnics, Jack began advertising this. Their recruitment was higher than ever now; Omegas eager to be seen as equals and able to fight alongside Alphas for the first time. It had been only a hope before now.





	1. Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings guys! I forgot how much I ABSOLUTELY love the ABO universe and the idea of people interacting with such natural and primitive interactions on a daily. The idea of being someone forcibly submissive and fighting for control to become equal. Gah! I love it. But yeah, I used to role play a lot a while ago and one of my ideas for the Survey Corps in Attack on Titan was to have Erwin announce such freedom for Omegas. It'll have a lot of relation to what I did back then, but trying it out on the Overwatch universe is super exciting for me!
> 
> I'm struggling with inspiration lately and this made me excited to write again. So hopefully I can actually work on this and keep wanting to since it's a universe I love so dearly. (I'm real shit with titles and panicked so yeah there's that) If anyone ever wants to talk about the universe, fanfiction, ideas, anything at all, please feel free to message me! I have a Discord (Sir Kink Gaylord#0555). It's about all I'm active on right now, so please lemme know if you ever want to chat ^-^_/ Okay, back to writing I go!
> 
> Also, any character POV will be shown changing with a horizontal line! Just to keep things consistent since I have difficulty with consistency!

> **Overwatch HQ: Gibraltar, 2059**

 

Eyes bright, hands clutching his admission papers, the young man eagerly raced from the Strike Commander's office. Giddy and bubbly, he had all but forgotten he was instructed to report to the medbay for his check-up and prescriptions. _The_ Jesse McCree was going to show him to his quarters! Triumphant and lips curled in an almost smug smile, he trotted his way down the halls for a while longer before coming to a slow halt.

 

Where was the medbay again?

 

He wandered for quite some time before stumbling across an older woman. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where the medbay is located?" the young man asked politely. His English was almost perfect now and he could hold conversations without struggling now. The brunette stopped mid-stride and hopped back a few steps to the man's side and peer at him. He was slightly taller than her, but was slightly hunched to appear shorter. She smiled, twirling on a heel to face the same way and clasped her hands over his. He twitched slightly at the sudden contact and closeness of another, but didn't pull away to her surprise. Most usually did.

 

"Of course, love! Angela's office is just ahead. Let me show you!" she chirped, the British accent thick on her tongue. He smiled, reassured that it indeed seemed like the soldiers here weren't that mean or rude like he had slightly feared. Of course they wouldn't be. Who could be sour here, where it was a perfect world of peace between all classes of people.

 

As if on queue, a man rounded the corner they were beside and nearly slammed into the two. His features were twisted to a permanent scowl and his dark eyes darted downwards to regard the two before storming around them, towards where the younger man had come from. The woman giggled, but continued on without any noting to the stranger. "A-Angela? That is Doctor Ziegler?" he asked, suddenly remembering the mentioned name, and struggling to keep pace with his guide. She bobbed her head in a nod. "Yup! She's the prodigy here. Youngest doctor that does helluva work on everyone! Her research is quite fascinating if you ever want to do some light reading here."

 

The man highly doubted it would be light reading. But he did keep it in mind, as he liked to read.

 

It truly didn't take long for them to arrive and he subconsciously swallowed at the thought of an exam. Hopefully she wouldn't need blood.

 

"Here you are, dear. If you ever need anything- ahm... I haven't gotten your name yet, I'm so sorry! I'm Lena. On the battlefield you can call me Tracer." She extended a hand forward after releasing his. He took it with wide eyes. The Lena Oxford. Tracer. The time-traveling genius that had been the star of most missions with her speed and high energy. She had just brought him to the medbay on his first day and he hadn't even realized it. Welling with excitement, he somehow contained it and bit his bottom lip as he shook her hand a little too eagerly. "The pleasure is all mine! My name is Hiro. Hiro Nakamura. It's uh, my first day." She mused over the name, her brow creasing with thought as she patted her chin with her finger.

 

"Nakamura? Isn't that the-"

 

The door slid open before them and a blond with tousled hair and bags under her eyes started with a glare, but then relaxed at the sight of her dear friend. "Ah, good morning Lena. What brings you by? It's hardly half past noon by now." The woman laughed, shaking her head. "Aw, no, sadly I'm not here for tea. I was just bringing the new recruit here for his first checkup. Do take care of him." She nudged the youth forward encouragingly. "I've got to meet up with Emily here in a jiffy. Maybe we can do a double date later tonight?" She offered, wiggling her eyebrows. Pale cheeks flushed from the doctor and she stepped aside for Hiro to enter her office. "That would be... nice. I need a break desperately." She said with an exasperated sigh.

 

Lena grinned. "I'll message you details. Catch you later!"

 

And she was off. And Hiro was alone with the so-far-nice doctor. He had shuffled past and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, waiting for the conversation to end. She turned to him and the door slid shut again. "Good morning. I heard some talking at my door and had come to shoo off gossiping recruits. Though, I did hear your name was Nakamura, yes?"

 

Hiro nodded. He shifted his weight uneasily, hoping Lena's interrupted question wouldn't be brought up here. The doctor studied him for a moment before shrugging off something and smiling softly. Extending a hand from her pristine, white lab coat, she angled her head to the side. "Glad to have you with us, Nakamura. I am Angela Ziegler, the main source of all medications, suppressants, medical logs, and the such here. I travel often, but am glad when I can make it here. So if you ever need me, please feel free to visit my office." He took her hand gently, noting the nicely painted nails. A clear coat, that shone the light pink at the start of the nail nicely. Nothing gaudy and bright like many other's he'd seen. She took good care of herself despite her lack-of-sleep appearance. His eyes almost teared at how nice the two seemed. Two stars, soon to be three that he would be meeting today. He might faint.

 

"The pleasure is really mine. It's not every day you meet your actual heroes." he murmured, eyebrows lifting sheepishly. She laughed gently, shaking her head. "You flatter me. I'm just doing my job, dear. But please, have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to ask you a few questions." He nodded and slid into a comfy chair on the opposite side of a messy desk. She rearranged some papers and dug through a cabinet. "Are those your initiation papers? I need the fifth page for the medical interview as well as the eighth page for your suppressant forum." He pulled them out quickly and passed them across the desk. She took them and settled down in her well-used seat to begin scribbling some things down.

 

"Alright, Mr. Nakamura. Your status is listed here as Omega, yes?"

 

He nodded silently. It wasn't hard to tell if anyone looked at him. Smaller, quiet, and shy.

 

She nodded indifferently to the information and wrote some more.

 

"And today is your first day... so I will have your prescription ready a couple hours after this interview. How long are your heat cycles, and how frequent?"

 

He worried his lip and thought for a moment. "I think a week of the month... towards the middle of the month. I hadn't really kept track, I'm sorry."

 

"No problem. I would ask you start, so we may have a better understanding of how many pills and how high a dose to get you in the future. Always come to me if you experience any discomfort while on suppressants and stop taking them immediately if you feel you are having an allergic reaction.

 

Now, do you experience any pain while on your cycle?"

 

He tried not to grow shy from the conversation. She was a professional and only trying to help. He explained some mild back pain usually when his heat began, but typically no other abnormal pain than the agonizing urges unsated.

 

"And have you ever engaged in a sexual relationship? Been marked or the such?"

 

He shook his head slowly.

 

She wrote it down.

 

"All right, thank you for your answers. I'll have to do a physical exam, but you won't need many shots today, as on your record you are up to date." She recorded his height, weight, stamina on a treadmill, blood pressure, and Hiro didn't mind as much. Once they were done, he sighed and tried to calm his racing heart from exerting himself.

 

"You did very well, thank you. Give me just a moment to have this filed with Athena and I will return briefly."

 

He always hated the anticipation of waiting for a doctor to return. Sitting in the chair he'd first been in, he took the time to busy himself studying her office. Aside from the messy papers when he had first entered, it was relatively neat. Everything was sterile, of course, but the room didn't wreak of chemicals and lack of human smell. Her scent was calming, too. Gentle lilacs that swirled in his mind and caused him to lean back with a soft sigh. It wasn't something sexual he felt, but just absolutely calming. He liked the smell. The door opened soon after and she sat at the desk, touching a holopad a few times to log some things before setting it down on the desk.

 

"You are all set. When you return for the suppressants, I will give you something to take for any sleeping troubles you reported to me. Care not to take too many and only when you need them to sleep." She smiled brightly and he stood quickly, embarrassed by his relaxed state and shook her hand again. "Thank you, Doctor."

 

"Of course. And for anything- non medical, or otherwise, you may message me any time of day or come see me in my office if I am here." Then, "Athena, please call Jesse McCree to my office to escort Hiro to his quarters." He bowed deeply and rushed to the door. The automatic opening almost unnerved him, but it wasn't the first time he'd had to walk through one in the past month, so he quickly got over it and stood outside. A soft cling down the hall announced the arrival of his escort and he smiled happily. Deep, sweet smoke filled his lungs and whisky wrapped around him. Swallowing the thick scent down, he rose his hand in wave. The man dressed in full cowboy attire grinned as he stopped in front of him.

 

"Hey there, sugar! Welcome to the team." Tipping his hat, the dangerous gaze of a predator announced this man was definitely not mated. With Lena and Angela, it had been easy, partially because they were women, and mostly because they bore rings of being tied to their partners. This man, however, openly presented himself as free with his lack of binding and unmarked neck. The flirting was also a heavy indicator. The wink that followed definitely confirmed any doubt.

 

Bowing at the waist, he kept his hands firmly at his sides. Perhaps it was the lack of contact over the past few months with another man- especially an unmarked flirt that was causing his tinted cheeks. Maybe just the idea of one of Overwatch's finest flirting with him of all people. Though, it was probably just a Jesse thing. He'd heard the Strike Commander warning him about Jesse before he'd left the office.

 

"No need for any of that, hun." He chuckled and waved his hands passively. "Remind me of Shimada when he first got over his anger phase and started treating people like a human. The apologetic greetings don't suit me."

 

Hiro frowned slightly, but rose from his bow. "I apologize- you're my superior, so I just..."

 

Clasping a hand on his upper back, Jesse grinned. "Naw, won't hear it. Everyone's equal. On the field, anyone can save your life, no matter their position."

 

His heart clenched tightly. Everyone here was too genuine and kind. They walked beside each other, Jesse rambling about what was where, putting in as many pet names as he could regarding anyone he talked about, including Hiro. It was endearing and strange to him, because no one was ever this openly happy to speak with him. Especially to call him 'honey bee'. He shrugged the names off and continued to listen with interest and determination to remember the locations so he wouldn't get lost again.

 

"That there's the mess hall. Three meals daily- can't beat it."

 

They rounded the corner and crossed into very new territory. The mess hall had smelled of mostly food, and lingering scents behind the doors. But this hall threw him off. He hadn't realized he'd stopped walking until Jesse turned to peer at him curiously.

 

"Oh- I forgot you haven't gotten yer meds yet. Sorry- these are the Beta quarters." He rubbed his head in sheepish apology.

 

"We hate having to separate, but the times when cycles are a little wonky, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt and such." He lead the younger man down another hall. The smell subsided quickly. "What ah- what exactly..." He scratched his beard, glancing sideways as if he were trying to make it as though he didn't know.

 

"I'm an Omega..."

 

"Right. This way." They continued down a little longer and stopped at a door. The rest of them had names above the hand print scanner and this one was blank.

 

"Athena, register room 314 to Hiro Nakamura." The name didn't come off his tongue too easily and Hiro giggled, causing the man to blush.

 

" _Room registered. Welcome home, Hiro._ "

 

Something twisted in his stomach at hearing those words. It was so endearing, even if from a robotic female voice. He looked down nervously and chewed his lip. Studying his shoes, he poked his fingers together gently. "T-thank you, McCree."

 

"No need to thank me. Do you need help putting things in yer room?" The question hung with faint suggestions and he quickly shook his head. There was no way he could inconvenience the man further. The smell of him was also making him dizzy, so it was best if they part ways. "That's alright, I'll manage. I appreciate your help, though. Really." With a grateful wave, he placed his hand on the scanner as Athena requested when Jesse left and waited a moment while warmth flood below his palm up and down to register him the owner of the room.

 

" _Thank you, agent Nakamura._ "

 

He smiled upwards. At least, he figured the voice came from somewhere above. Entering the room, almost any outside scent seemed cut off as the door slid shut. He sighed in relief and walked about for a moment to study his new quarters before finally collapsing on the very soft and inviting bed. The paper's that remained after his visit with Angela were tossed aside and he melted into the mattress. Stretching his arms and legs out in each direction, he rolled about for a bit with small, elated sounds. This was his new home.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse McCree was an Alpha at birth and could get anything he wanted. It wasn't a power he would ever abuse, no matter how much his mind may scream that he wanted to. After all, being the soft romantic he was, his pursuits were for something greater than a fuck buddy. The stories of star crossed lovers- mates destined to find one another between Alpha and Omega. It was the story he longed for and would certainly not ruin it to anything, no matter how good the smell. But he was certainly tempted with the new addition. Omegas here may have been on drugs to keep their most desired scents away from everyone, but with someone not yet receiving their suppressants, it didn't stop an Alpha from smelling.

 

Whistling once he was out of ear shot, he smacked his head a few times as if to clear water from his ears and shook his head with finality. After a couple hours, Hiro wouldn't smell as good and it would be diluted to something tolerable for everyone around him. Jesse had more pressing things to worry about.

 

Meeting up with Angela, he strode into her office with a shit-eating grin. "Wh-oooo! How was that for somethin' sweet smellin'?" he crowed. She rubbed her temples at his entrance and shook her head. "You're so vulgar, Jesse..." she mumbled, shaking her head. "They should be ready in another hour, so try to keep your dick in your pants." she begged, filing away papers to a fresh new folder. Jesse guffawed , plopping into the chair Hiro had been in with a slight twitch of his nose.

 

"Yeah, yeah. You know I'm not gonna do anythin'."

 

She raised a thin eyebrow and stared at him for a moment before sitting down elegantly. "Mhm."

 

He knew everyone thought he fooled around. Honestly, he didn't, and didn't mind so much what everyone thought. "Awlright, doc, give me the stitch. I'm flying out to Japan in three hours and don't understand why I'm the best choice to be sent there. Alone." His expression shifted seriously and his frown was prominent. Angela sighed, understanding his frustration. "I understand, Jesse. I do... after all, I was the one that had to see his body afterwards. I know every mark and scar left behind from that man." Her steady blue gaze held the Alpha's unrelenting. Something of a surprise to any other Alpha. Especially from an Omega. Jesse hadn't ever cared for such animalistic theatrics.

 

"But... this is his wish. We are supposed to be open minded and understanding. You know how to be professional, so you were entrusted to this mission for a reason." Jesse scowled, something that rarely painted his features lately. Sinking lower in the seat, he inspected his nails idly.

 

"I know. I just don't get that idiot."

 

"It took a lot for him to get to this point. You know how hard it's been."

 

"And that's why I'm pissed."

 

"I know, Jesse."

 

He glanced away, his stomach churning with old feelings resurfacing from when he'd first met Genji Shimada. Stubborn bastard as he was, Jesse wanted to help him back then and the two became close. Forgiving the one who'd caused such damage to him wasn't going to be easy for his best friend. Even if it was his brother.

 

"I'll do it. An' I won't kill 'im."

 

"Glad to hear. But perhaps I should be ready tomorrow when you return." She smiled and he smiled back weakly, his features softening. With the lingering scent that put him on edge before and Angela's soft smell, he was relaxing some despite the idea of what he needed to do soon.

 

"Thanks for hearin' me out, doc. Might need some therapy after all this though."

 

She laughed, her voice bouncing around the previously tense air daintily. He softened again.

 

" _McCree, Jesse, please report to bay 5 for debriefing._ " Athena chimed, as though waiting for their conversation to reach a peaceful conclusion with how good the timing was.

 

With a sigh, he pushed off the arms of the chair to a stand and tipped his hat to her. She leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "Behave yourself. For his sake. Even if you haven't forgiven him, Genji has."

 

He nodded silently and left the med bay. He might refrain after one punch. But he had to at least get a good one in before any promises of peace.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiro felt uneasy when he stirred from his brief nap. Rolling to his stomach, he glanced sidelong at the device on the bedside table. The clock glared at him the time and he shut his eyes again. He felt sweat drip down his forehead and went to kick off the sheets that he'd never draped himself with. Why was it so hot then? Grumbling to sit up, he rubbed his forehead and pushed his black hair back to feel the temperature. "Athena... can you lower the air for me?" he asked, wondering if she could even hear him. On queue, the room grew colder.

 

" _Lowered to 62 degrees._ "

 

He looked up what that was converted on the small tablet on the table and frowned. He didn't feel much better with the chilled air grazing his warm skin. Gripping the hem of his shirt, he leaned forward and tossed it off his torso and arms and laid back against the pillows.

 

By now, he should know better. It was nearing his cycle time, and he had been around an Alpha. His body was reacting, and he tried not to think it was that. In just a few hours, it would be over. The doctor would call him down and that would be it. His eyebrows creased and he pinched the bridge of his nose. His breathing was more difficult than before and he felt the heat of his body flooding through his veins, coating his frame entirely. Kicking off his shoes, the thudded softly off the end of his new bed and he turned his head to the side. It was dark, since he hadn't turned on the lights, but he could see most everything around him. It was a sign his pupils were dilated.

 

With a frown, he flinched as he turned to try and grab at the tablet. He needed to let Angela know. His fingertips grazed it and it clattered to the floor and off the stand. Groaning in frustration, he laid his arm over his face. His breathing came from his mouth now in soft pants. He hated this. Absolutely and entirely- the worst part of being an Omega was the heat cycles. Making them resort to a panting, begging mess to be fucked. Their bodies readying them for anyone to mate them. Anger blossomed in his stomach before things went black.

 

 

 

"Hello?"

 

The dark haired man jolted upright, gasping. His hair was wet and his eyes wide and wildly darting around the room. Angela was across the room, busied with something. Glancing the other way, a brunette woman was eyeing him, leary. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail, with strands hanging down lengthily on both sides of her face, framing it. He scooted away nervously, eyes darting towards the door and back to the woman.

 

"Hey, now, don't be scared. I'm Brigitte- Angela's assistant in training." she said softly, presenting her hands open palmed towards him in a sign of no threat.

 

He stared her down for a solid minute before his hackles slowly relaxed.

 

"How did I...?"

 

She smiled sheepishly. "I found you collapsed outside the communal Omega bathrooms." His eyes immediately lowered to his frame and he sighed in relief that he was covered with his own clothes. "Someone said they saw you staggering down the hall towards it, but wasn't sure what was happening." Omegas didn't smell other Omega's heats. And no one here would think someone would actually be in theirs since they all had suppressants.

 

He frowned. "I don't remember that."

 

Angela approached, grabbing his wrist without permission and pressing down to feel his pulse. She felt his forehead with her other hand.

 

"Hiro, have you begun your heat cycle?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Damn... we cannot administer the suppressants until this one is over. It would cause too much shock to suddenly cut it off."

 

His heart sank to his feet. His mouth opened, but he couldn't really protest anything. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked down at his lap.

 

"I can give you something for the pain in your back, but until it is over, you must not take anything to prevent it. Just this last one and you'll be free of them." Her eyes were steadily boring into his with genuine understanding. "I will inform the Commander that you cannot leave the Omega wing for at least a week. It will put you behind some of the other recruits, but don't be discouraged. Most have theirs at the beginning or end of the month, so some may not understand, but don't be discouraged."

 

He nodded silently, not looking back to the doctor.

 

"I can visit you if you need someone to talk to." Brigitte offered, feeling bad. He gave her a half smile, and shook his head. "I'd like to be alone... at least until it's over. I'm sorry for the inconvenience caused to you and thank you, doctor." He tried to stand and Brigitte was at his side, holding his arm to steady him.

 

He almost yanked away, and was surprised by the reaction his brain wanted to have to the kindness. He should be thanking her endlessly for tolerating his stench. He knew she couldn't be an Omega the way she sniffed and seemed to breath a little less than normal. _Probably a Beta_.

 

Sighing, he reluctantly took her aid and leaned into the support provided. Angela retrieved the pain killers and suppressants and handed them both to him. "This is the pain killer, and this take one pill after all symptoms of your cycle have ended." she instructed. He nodded and slid them into his pocket before being lead back to the Omega wing. He briefly wanted to tell Brigitte he could make it back, but realized she was probably there more for defending him if anyone caught wind of his heat on the way to his quarters. Instead, he made his way with her silently, keeping his eyes downcast at the stares he got down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse collapsed into the back of the ship, thankful that the warnings and debriefing from Gabe were done. Twirling a cigar in his fingers, he ignored Athena's warning not to smoke in the aircraft. He hadn't been planning to as he slipped it between his lips and chewed on the end. It was at least somewhat calming, despite not being lit. Letting his eyes shut, he felt the jolt of takeoff before slipping into a light sleep the rest of the way.

 

 

Yawning, he tucked the cigar into his pant's pocket as the robotic voice announced the arrival in Hanamura, Japan. Pushing to a stand, he folded his arms and paced impatiently for the doors to open. He wanted to smoke, but chose better of it. It would only make him more irritable for introductions, but he needed to look as professional as a 20th century cowboy could. Adjusting his hat, he smoothed his shirt and cleared his throat. "Howdy, brother slayer." He tried. "Heya, sweet blades-that-sliced-apart-my-dear-friend." He grunted and shook his head. This bastard better have some sort of real remorse and wasn't just the same as back then. He knew quite a few people ready to jump him if he tried attacking Genji back at base. Himself included. The doors finally were passed to open, causing the night air to smack him in the face consolingly. Filling his lungs eagerly, the sweet scent of cherry blossoms tingled his nose and he smiled. He'd been to Japan before and his Japanese was a little rusty- but it brought back pleasant memories of missions with Genji and Gabe he'd done a couple times. Their childish games to piss their commander off, causing him to curse both of them out in Spanish as they grew distracted during missions to fuck around.

 

He stepped outside the doors, and down the lowered ramp with a huff. It was nice out. Jesse had always liked cool nights with bright stars. The shadows were dark, but not dark enough for the trained hunter to not notice the shift. A figure emerged from them, his stark eyes boring into the soul of the walking cowboy. His high cheekbones were framed with greying hairs that nearly covered his ears. A high pony tail, short and cropped poked above his head in soft silken strands of ebony. His chest was forward, as if in primal challenge towards the Alpha, exposing further his already showing chest. Jesse felt his heart slow from the pounding it had been doing just prior. He shook it off, struggling to ignore how attractive the man appeared. This had to be him... waiting for the ship. Mean-looking just as Genji described. Jesse swallowed. He could kill him in an instant if he wanted- it was obvious to see with the toned muscles and eyes of a trained assassin.

 

His dumb greetings vanished from his brain and his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

 

"If you are quite done gawking, I presume you're my greeting ride to Overwatch Head Quarters?"

 

The sharp tone snapped him from his near-drooling state. He rubbed the nape of his neck nervously. "Y-yeah... Tha's me. Name's Jesse." he mumbled, far less intimidating than he'd wanted before. God, he sucked at this. He was facing his friend's almost-murderer and all he could do was stammer like some high schooler trying to confess to their biggest crush.

 

Air blew past the man and the Shimada brother was inside the ship, sitting regally across where McCree had been a few minutes prior. He waited a moment before eyeing the cowboy irritably. "Are you coming?"

 

 _Not yet_. He didn't dare blurt that out dumbly. He had slightly more self control than that. Slightly.

 

His cheeky charm was the best front he could put on, so he grinned toothily and trotted back to sit across Hanzo. "Hanzo, I take it?" he asked smartly. The man grunted, his eyes shut and his arms folded. "I don't need foolhardy introductions. You said your name was Jesse, and you know I am Hanzo Shimada. Leave it at that."

 

The snapping made his Alpha blood stir. An urge to shove his face to the floor of the aircraft and snarl in his ear rose the hairs on his neck. He remained seated stonily where he was. "Awl'right." he drawled, eyes still unable to move from the other. He shifted slightly, folding a leg over a knee and relaxed back in his seat. "I get the picture an' all, but I do gotta do some sorta professional greetings." he mused, watching the other with a half smile.

 

"Now, peaches, you're gonna be goin' into Overwatch HQ. And we gotta know you won't ya know. Try an' kill no one. If you catch my drift." The man's eyes snapped sharply open, glaring hatred into McCree. He smiled as he roused a response from him. "Jus' sayin'." He shrugged. The ship whirred to life, slowly raising into the air. "I have no intentions of... killing anyone." The heated reply the man seemingly wanted to give had gone through a careful phase of simmering down to just that. His glare did not waver, however. "An' just what are your intentions once you join Overwatch?" McCree asked. A question they required him to find out.

 

"To reunite with my brother and mend things. My goals align with Overwatch, as your organization is hunting down Yakuza as well." he said stiffly.

 

Jesse nodded, taking it in.

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

Hanzo blinked, his gaze faltering to confusion. There was silence.

 

"Was that... all?"

 

"Yeahp."

 

More silence.

 

"You'd allow me in on just that?" Hanzo was bewildered and his stance for once softened from the rough and rigid stone to slumping slightly, confused.

 

"Sure. Genji says your fine, an' you said you wanna work with us, so tha's good enough for me."

 

Hanzo eyed him suspiciously.

 

Jesse shrugged and tipped his hat. "Welcome aboard."

 

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, Hanzo keeping his eyes on the other for lengthy amounts of time. Jesse tried to make small talk, but the assassin grunted in response, not seeming amused by his antics. Despite that, his eyes bore into the other as if searching for something. After a bated breath, he tore his eyes away and stayed still and silent. It was going to be a long flight.

 

* * *

 

 

Genji was listening in on the idle gossip today. It was the day his brother was finally going to come home. To their new home, at least. The thought made him smile slightly behind his mask. He was nervous as hell, and wondered if anyone else knew about the odd new recruit. Mostly, it was other Betas gushing over how hot Jack Morrison was, or Alpha's wondering if Angela was available despite the wedding band and mark on her neck. The cyborg rolled his eyes at that.

 

He caught sight of the doctor entering the mess hall, looking far more exhausted than normal late-night studying or patient treatment left her. She had been a good friend to Genji after saving his life and it was a debt he could never repay. He stood and walked to her as she ordered a coffee.

 

"Boo."

 

She shrieked, dropping her money chip on the ground, causing a few onlookers to laugh and others to turn in confusion to the noise. Genji snorted, bending to pick up what he'd caused with her glaring him down. Her gaze softened and she snatched the chip to hand to the cashier. "Thanks, ass." she muttered. "Thanks for the ass, doc." That made her laugh. She shook her head and folded her arms. "Careful- I'll sick Fareeha on you." He gasped, hand over his chest and the other with the back of his hand on his forehead. "No! Not the sister-in-law!" he cried. She giggled, smacking his arm. "Gosh, what do you want, Genji?"

 

He straightened and sighed. "You just seemed like you needed a good chuckle." he mused. Her gaze lowered slightly as she took her coffee.

 

"Thank you... I appreciate it."

 

"I can tell when you're preoccupied. Want to talk?"

 

She looked up at him, frowning deeply. Nodding after a moment, they walked off to a separate table. He hooked the heels of his palms under his chin and waited for her to take a moment to sip at the too-hot coffee. Once satisfied with the faint burning sensation, she sighed and set it down.

 

"There's a new recruit that started their cycle."

 

Genji's visor remained neutral, but he was surprised. "It's the middle of May."

 

She nodded. "I know. He says his cycles are usually the middle of the month."

 

He shifted slightly, letting her lay it on him.

 

"I just feel so bad. If I were in his position, I would feel absolutely destroyed to think my piers began before me with training and introductions. It'll leave him an outcast. I just don't want him to feel left out or alienated for this. Since he can't take suppressants for his first cycle with the drugs, I just..." she trailed off, shoulders sagging.

 

"It isn't your fault, Angela."

 

"I know-"

 

"I know you'll be there for him. He'll do just fine. If it makes you feel better, I can try to talk to him. Well, after it's over."

 

She chewed the inside of her cheek. A sign she gave Genji often with the doctor-patient confidentiality thing. "Hey, if it's in his best interest, I'm not here to take advantage of anything."

 

"I know that, but it makes me lose my patient's trust if I go spouting information like this to anyone I trust that they haven't even met yet."

 

He sighed.

 

She stared at her mug.

 

"I get it. But it can just be something I seek out on my own. Are there any new recruits in need of some mentoring?"

 

The sudden change in wording made her frown, but then smile and roll her eyes.

 

"Just any names that come to mind." he suggested.

 

"Hiroka Nakamura." she said, defeated. "He's a... special case you can take under your wing in about a week."

 

Genji's visor lit brighter for a moment.

 

"Nakamura?" he repeated. She nodded. "You're sure?" he urged. She nodded again. She knew he might recognize the name, as it was quite a popular name in Japan. Especially to the Yakuza clan. He shook his head to clear it. "Alright... I'll give him a peek in a week." he mumbled. Angela looked more relieved. "Thank you. And... try to remember people aren't their family. If there's any relation." she hinted desperately. He chuckled.

 

"I'm not going to cut up a new recruit just because they share a family name. I'm mostly scared if he finds out _my_ name." he joked. It was an obvious joke, since despite their playing around words to make her feel better- this was an Omega in heat, and probably posed little threat in his current and future state. As much as people liked to ignore genetics in this place, it didn't change that Omegas were genetically weaker than Betas and Alphas. It didn't mean they were weak or powerless, but fighting among one of a higher social status might not be the best idea, if they could even bring themselves to that point. Though, Genji tried not to judge before meeting the stranger. They talked for a short while before Angela got a call back to her office and excused herself, bringing the coffee with. Genji leaned back, mulling curiously.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo knew the man was dangerous the moment he saw him. The way he stared down his hiding spot just before he had even moved. Trained well, and a keen eye to detail. Though, the gawking had put him off. As he had brushed past to enter the airship, Hanzo stiffened briefly before quickly sitting down. Something was off about that scent... it was far too sweet. A musky sweet. His jaw clenched and remained as such the entire flight. He didn't dare succumb to sleep near the cowboy, as every sense was on edge. He didn't think he would be this nervous around an Overwatch agent, and had planned to at least meditate before having to see his very alive brother again. He could hardly wait to see him at this point and was far less anxious about seeing Genji than he had been before smelling this Jesse character.

 

It was thick and suffocating. Scents of others had been something Hanzo grew to ignore, as his missions had a much higher priority than that frivolous nonsense. Yet, he found himself eyeing the other for long periods of time and that made him want to jab a knife into his own thigh just to distract himself. He finally broke his gaze away and inwardly fumed.

 

The door was shut and the breeze no longer allowed for him to get fresh air. Now he was stuck inside this craft with it. It felt like a suffocating wall all around him- closing in on his senses and driving him mad. This man came from Overwatch, so he wasn't in heat or anything of the such. Yet, his scent was overpowering as though alluring Hanzo over. He remained firmly in his seat and tense the entire flight. From what Jesse had told him, it was supposed to be roughly twelve hours. It was going to be a long twelve hours if this kept up.

 

Eventually, he broke from his attempts at ignoring the man and glared at him.

 

"What is your relation to my brother?"

 

"'Scuse me?" Came a half-awake reply of the man that seemed to have just been settling down for a nap.

 

"What is your relation to my brother?" he repeated mercilessly to his attempts at sleep.

 

Rubbing his face, Jesse sat up some and sighed. "We go back t' Blackwatch days. He was my partner lotta missions. He's like a brother t'me." he mumbled, tipping his hat up to regard the other. The sting of the words hit him full force, but he showed no falter.

 

"If you're close to him, why did you agree to pick me up?"

 

"Well, handsome... now that we're talkin' an' all- I didn't want to at first." he admitted, staring at him evenly.

 

Hanzo stared back.

 

"I in fact hated the idea before. Didn't wanna see the face of the man that could stab one of his own flesh and blood."

 

Jesse let out a satisfying grunt as his spine slammed into the wall of the aircraft. The force made the ship rock slightly before regaining balance. Brown eyes wide, Jesse stared at him before his hackles rose defensively. Hanzo ignored the warning signs and pressed his forearm against the man's throat dangerously. Hanzo let out a gasp as he hit the floor of the ship.

 

A warning from Athena about the airship not handling combat was firmly ignored by the two. Jesse had him pinned, glaring down at the other. "Now, I had all that self control not to hurt your pretty little face an' you had to go and fuck it up." Hanzo squirmed, attempting to get his foot hooked around the other's to throw him off, but his shins were below Jesse's knees. He snarled. That response sent something primal to the other, because he bent lower, his eyes slits as he bared his teeth.

 

The sharp display of demanding a yield made Hanzo's spine quiver. His head slowly turned to the side, but his eyes remained locked with the other's. There was only so much he let his body control on impulse. He refused to submit to someone in any sense.

 

Jesse inhaled, goosebumps raising on the one human arm. At close proximity, Hanzo realized one of them seemed to be metal. A realization he tucked away quickly due to the danger. Yelping in surprise as his nose nudged his neck, Hanzo jerked his legs again under the other, hoping he'd snap back to his senses. "Stop-" A tongue drew wetly under his ear. His entire body flooded with an in-explainable desire to go limp and close his eyes. To moan out. The aircraft jolted from turbulence and Jesse blinked slowly as he drew back slightly.

 

"Jesse..."

 

It was suddenly cold as his eyelids had started to lower and he blinked rapidly.

 

Across the ship, McCree stood very still and uncharacteristically quiet. Hanzo let out a held breath, ignoring the mouth watering smell around him of thick smoke and southern whiskey, raising to sit and rub his neck of the saliva.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse's jaw ached as he had slammed his teeth together and bolted away. How close had he been to trying to mark someone he'd only met about two hours prior? The smell of incense and roses hung heavily on his tongue, trying to lure him back. He shuddered, pressing his shins and back tighter to the wall he pressed against. As if the inch further from Hanzo would help any. Hanzo looked bewildered, his pupils blown and wiping his neck of his gift-

 

Jesse let out a low growl. That was not a gift. Hell- that was almost rape. He slowly lifted his hands to palm his eyes. Inhaling slowly, regret tugged a stone deep in his gut. He ignored the rest of the feelings attempting to tug at him. Swallowing his Alpha pride to showing weakness, he bit back bile after a weak apology.

 

"I'm... real sorry for that, Hanzo."

 

The man was silent and rose to sit where Jesse had been attempting to nap before all this. After a solid five minutes, the man let out a soft noise through his nose.

 

"I should be the one apologizing." he mumbled.

 

Jesse broke from his spell of trying to restrain himself. "Aw, hell! I was the one out of line. You don't deserve me talking to you like that. I wasn't there, I didn't grow up with ya." he whined, rubbing his forehead nervously.

 

"God, I suck at first impressions."

 

Hanzo half-smiled. Something Jesse definitely saw before it vanished.

 

"Well, you may not have been there... but it is no excuse for realizing that I shouldn't have... slain my own brother. Or, attempted to." he corrected with a bitter grunt. Jesse relaxed slightly, finding feeling in his legs again and slowly approaching. Hanzo didn't eye him warily, which would have been expected. He kept a respectable distance and sat down on the same side of the ship.

 

"I don't, but... no reason to relive it. I know how regret feels, and it don't feel too good. Dwelling on the past don't make the future better."

 

Hanzo looked at him. Really looked. Jesse offered a small smile.

 

The man looked far more relaxed than he had on the ship when he first entered. Jesse supposed he was doing something right. He guessed.

 

"My brother always liked old television shows with superheroes. So I'm not surprised he ended up where he did. And with a best friend dressed like a mid-western... _cowboy_."

 

Jesse laughed aloud genuinely, tears at the corners of his eyes. He clutched his stomach and shook his head. "You're somethin' else, Hanzo. How do you look that serious talkin' 'bout cowboys." he asked between his giggle fit.

 

Hanzo lifted his nose, closing his eyes. "Years of practice."

 

That made Jesse break out again into a fit of laughter.

 

Once he settled down, they both were far more relaxed and having an easy conversation. Jesse had thought it might be a long flight, but maybe not after all. Until the memories were creeping back into his mind as the other's scent lingered close from their seating positions. Jesse flinched when Hanzo wasn't looking and glanced away before he was caught eyeing his neck. How stupid could he be, trying to dominate his friend's brother. Never mind that- someone he was escorting on the behalf of Overwatch back to their HQ. He'd always known he was pretty stupid, but this one probably topped his dumbest pranks.

 

Hanzo looked back at him and he stiffened in response. Remembering him turn his head and start to close his eyes...

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

He cleared his throat, lifting his hat off his shaggy locks before lowering it again. "Nope, nothin'. Feelin' just peachy."

 

Hanzo hummed, but decided not to press for more. 

 

Athena announced they were about nine hours out.

 

"So, you're a rare case." Jesse mused. Hanzo eyed him to continue.

 

"Often we get new recruits so they can get free suppressants, or avenge a loved one fallen to a gang of rogue omnics or whatever." Hanzo considered that. "Overwatch gives away suppressants?" he asked curiously. Jesse watched him curiously. Maybe his suspicions were right...

 

"Yeah. And like anti-angry pills for Alphas. 'Cuz we get all angry and shit around other Alphas." He grinned. Hanzo stared and arched an eyebrow.

 

" _Other_ \- Alphas?"

 

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... hard t' tell with how bashful I get, I know." Hanzo snorted at that. Jesse smiled.

 

How had he thought this man was going to kill anyone? A giggle as cute as that... but then, he did have those biceps. And those pecs. God, having those out was a beg for anyone to just-

 

Hanzo blinked. Jesse blinked too. That was before his metal finger was bent backwards. Thankfully he didn't feel much in his robotic arm, or he may have been pissed. Hanzo moved his kyudo-gi further up his chest, patting away the poke Jesse had just done right beside his nipple.

 

"Ow. Sorry, I was about to ask why you keep that out." he mumbled, cradling his broken finger. Hanzo scoffed.

 

"I use a bow and arrow that I sent to the base separately. Clothing gets caught when you draw back an arrow. Just because your status, does not give you permission to touch me when you feel like it." Jesse paled. That was his second offense in the past hour. Things were going great on his end.

 

Hanzo scooted away slightly.

 

Just great.

 

* * *

 

 

When the airship landed, Genji was at the bay, his mask removed. He looked hopefully up at the doors as they opened. A familiar voice of pleading rang out as the doors opened, and a familiar face was pinched in irritation. Genji blinked.

 

His brother stormed off the ship and glanced in his direction. "I will never understand your choice of friends." he growled, brushing past and making Genji jog to catch up. Jesse stood at the doorway of the ship, looking defeated and remorseful. Confused, he shot Jesse a look, but the man didn't return it. He was kicking his boots against the ground as he descended the ramp. Genji caught up to Hanzo easily, as his brother didn't know where he was going in the slightest. His cheeks were flushed and his eyebrows knotted.

 

Genji wasn't sure if he should be laughing at the strangeness of everything, or actually worried about what happened.

 

"Hey, Commander Morrison's office is this way." Hanzo glanced at where he was gesturing and walked quickly there. " _Anija_ \- what the hell?" Hanzo grunted, his shoulders stiff and hackles raised defensively. "Nothing." he spat. "Let's get this over with."

 

Genji frowned, his mouth contorting in doubt and confusion.

 

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that is fine... but please know Jesse is a good person."

 

Hanzo grunted.

 

"Did he say something?"

 

He was shot a glare.

 

"He says a lot. Let him chill for a bit and he'll be pleasant again. I promise. Just, please- let's try to be calm for your introduction to the commander?"

 

That made him hesitate and sigh. "I won't be wasting our time. I came here with a purpose and won't ruin it over a crude cowboy." he muttered. He was more flustered than angry, Genji deduced. He'd known his brother's body language loud and clear since they were children. The way his eyes wouldn't meet the source of embarrassment and his childish need to run away. He'd be hounding Jesse about this later.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse let out a loud groan when the two had left and kicked at the ramp. Athena's scold was left unheard as he dragged off to his quarters in the Alpha wing. He really was stupid, he knew that- but instinct was starting to take over around the man and it was driving him nuts. He pulled out his cell phone and opened the messages to Angela.

 

 **[Jesse] 4:56 AM:** Hey doc. I know my meds help with my temper. You got anything for

 

He paused, wondering what to say. How to word something so embarrassing.

 

He attempted again.

 

 **[Jesse] 4:58 AM:** Hey doc. I know my meds help with my temper. Is there anything Alphas can take for lust? Asking for a friend.

 

He pushed send and rubbed the hair under his hat before readjusting it.

 

 **[Angela] 4:59 AM:** Jesse. I am not sure why you are asking on behalf of someone else, but if you would like to discus an issue in my office, I am available.

 

He sighed.

 

 **[Angela] 4:59 AM:** And no, I do not, nor does anyone else have something for an Alpha's lust yet.

 

He pressed his hand on the scanner of his door and grumbled irritably.

 

 **[Jesse] 5:04 AM:** Naw, it's nothin. I'll let them know.

 

He sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Images of the other man beneath him, how warm he felt, how his slightly bare chest heaved with nervous breathes as he towered over him. Jesse growled low and deep from his stomach, slamming his fist into the headboard of his bed. Athena didn't bother this time with telling him to calm down. Jesse had to replace his own belongings if he damaged them. He let out a deep breath, trying to rub the thoughts away at his eyes to no avail. He decided to take a very cold shower. Alphas couldn't be too close to each other's territory, and got hostile if too close to one another, so they didn't have a communal shower. Thankfully he had his very own in his room. Discarding his clothes, he splashed his face in the sink before turning the faucet of the shower to freezing.

 

His nude frame betrayed him and the lack of help the temperature was doing. Pressing his forehead against the shower wall, his heated body shivered.

 

Lips parted, soft breaths escaped his chewed lips and he glared down at the water running down his thighs.

 

"Fucking..." he hissed before sinking to his knees, his fingers wrapping around his shaft. The images of Hanzo splayed below him played back rapidly, increasing the movements on his dick. "Fuck... why does he smell... so damn... good..." He was panting harder now, his lips curled in anger at himself. He felt guilty masturbating to the thought of someone without them even knowing he used memories of them to get off. He felt absolutely disgusting, but that didn't slow his eager hand-fucking.

 

"God dammit!"

 

* * *

 

 

Hiro felt trapped in his room. Being confined here wasn't doing much for his sanity. He was brought meals by Brigitte who also brought her own food, trying to eat with him, but he would shake his head and deny most meals she came with. He only took a few, before Angela would come banging down his door and chide him for malnutrition. He toyed with the cellular device they'd given him and chewed the inside of his cheek. Picking it up properly, he scrolled through pre-created contacts. Angela, Brigitte, Jesse- He eyed Jesse's. Clicking on the name, it pulled up the messaging screen. He wasn't sure what to say, or why he even wanted to message the man.

 

**[Hiroka]**

 

He quickly backed out and edited the settings.

 

 **[Hiro] 6:02 AM:** Hey Jesse. I'm not sure if you're up right now, but I was just wondering how you're doing.

 

He sent it before he could convince himself not to. He had no reason to be shy. The man didn't seem to hate his company when they'd met. Hopefully. He tried not to worry about it and watched the minutes tick by. Finally, the phone dinged.

 

 **[Jesse] 6:13 AM:** Yeah, I'm up. How are you doin, sugar?

 

His question was ignored, but he tried not to wonder what that might mean.

 

 **[Hiro] 6:14 AM:** I'm alright. Under house arrest for a little, so a little bored.

 

 **[Jesse] 6:14 AM:** House arrest?

 

 **[Hiro] 6:16 AM:** Yeah. I'm okay, though. Just under the weather.

 

Hiro rubbed his neck, ignoring the prickling heat that was coming off it. Angela had advised him to use ice packs if he got too uncomfortable. The one he'd had was already water and lukewarm. He tossed it on the bed and sighed.

 

 **[Jesse] 6:19 AM:** Sorry to hear Pumpkin. Hope you feel better. Doc couldn't fix ya up?

 

 **[Hiro] 6:20 AM:** No, but it's okay. It'll be over soon, I hope.

 

 **[Jesse] 6:21 AM:** Well I'm not afraid of a little cough, so if you need anything let me know

 

 **[Hiro] 6:23 AM:** Thank you, Jesse.

 

Sighing, he fell back into the bed. His phone dinged with another message, but he closed his eyes with a groan. A wave of needy lust overtook him, making him sick at the thought of messaging Jesse. He refused to say something vulgar that he would later regret. Clutching his waist, he closed his eyes, hoping to will away the feelings overwhelming him.

 

 

A few hours later, covered in sweat, he blinked blearily at the ceiling. He felt gross and pried his undergarments he'd fallen asleep in off with a shudder. He didn't want to imagine what he'd done to them. Remembering he'd received a message, he cleaned himself off with a towel and picked up the phone. It wasn't Jesse, however.

 

 **[Brigitte] 6:30 AM:** Heya Hiro! Let me know if you want anything special for breakfast. I'll be there around 8.

 

He looked at the time. It was already 9 and Athena was alerting him of two missed doorbell rings at his door. He sighed.

 

 **[Hiro] 9:03 AM:** Thank you, but I'll be okay. I'm sorry if I missed you, I was still asleep.

 

 **[Brigitte] 9:03 AM:** Glad you're awake! I can still stop by. Just let me know.

 

He smiled faintly. Someone was trying to befriend him, but he was too torn in his current state to see much of anyone. Especially a Beta. Brigitte didn't seem to mind his smell and hadn't acted against it to his relief when she did bring him food, but it didn't change how he worried over it. With a small sigh, he crept towards his door, tightening the towel around his waist. Opening it, he peered outside. The back of a figure walking down the hall caught his attention. They were wearing a kyudo-gi and hakama. He blinked curiously, but withdrew back into his room and shut the door. He didn't know any of his neighbors, nor that any were from Japan. It might not hurt to go out and visit them since Omegas weren't bothered by one another's heats.

 

Quickly deciding he was far too antisocial for such extremities, he retreated to his bed and laid down, staring at the time on his phone slowly ticking by. His eyes pried away to the two bottles on his dresser. One for pain. One for his heat. After this cycle... He took the suppressant in his hand and rolled the bottle around between his fingers while the pills clanked about inside. He remembered Angela's warning, but it didn't stop his want to make this end.

 

After a while of glaring at the bottle, he finally tossed it onto his dresser again and huffed in defeat. Though, he did wonder if the side effects would really be too much to survive through.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo stepped into his new room, regarding Genji with a glare. "There are only Omegas here." Genji shrugged. "It's precautionary. And Angela should have your suppressants ready in a couple hours." 

 

"Very well..."

 

His shoulders had slumped and he looked tired. "Did you sleep at all on the flight?" Genji murmured, looking worried. Hanzo padded off to the bedroom and grunted. "Nope. Thank your friend for that." Genji hummed, following him. "What exactly did Jesse do that was so bad?"

 

Hanzo twitched, but didn't turn to face his brother. That would be embarrassing if he admitted his brother's best friend had pinned him down and given him a boner. Hanzo folded his arms. "He was just indecent. I'll get over it." Genji chuckled. "He's always indecent. That's just Jesse's charm." Hanzo doubted Jesse had done this to his brother- and if he had, he'd be breaking more than a metal finger next time he saw the bastard. Hanzo looked over at his sibling. "You're... unmarked." he murmured. Genji rubbed his neck conscientiously and shrugged.

 

"Haven't really found anyone yet..." Hanzo smiled. He wanted the one he was meant to be with. Idiot.

 

"You will."

 

"And you, brother?"

 

Hanzo frowned. "I'm quite content the way I am." he mumbled defensively.

 

Genji grinned- almost identically to the way Jesse did. "Sure you are." With that, his brother said his goodbye and gave him a brief hug. Hanzo returned it despite himself. He hadn't been able to see Genji in years, none the less touch him affectionately. It was... nice. 

 

The phone Genji had given him dinged with a message.

 

 **[Jesse] 10:53 AM:** Hanzo??

 

He frowned, glaring at the screen.

 

 **[Jesse] 10:54 AM:** Genji, did you change your name?

 

Hanzo stared in silence before slowly smiling.

 

 **[Shimada] 10:56 AM:** Yes.

 

 **[Jesse] 10:56:** Damn it man. Wtf is up with your brother?

 

Hanzo wondered what wtf meant, but shrugged. 

 

 **[Shimada] 10:58 AM:** What do you mean?

 

 **[Jesse] 10:58 AM:** Duuuuuuuuuude

 **[Jesse] 10:59 AM:** I've smelled some pretty decent shit before

 **[Jesse] 10:59 AM:** I didn't say that

 

Hanzo blinked slowly.

 

 **[Jesse] 11:00 AM:** We gotta talk about somethin, ok?

 

Well, he couldn't agree to meeting him if it meant he expected Genji to be there and knowing of this conversation. His stomach sank. He'd just pretended to be his brother in a conversation with his best friend. He had just wanted to get back in some way at Jesse.

 

 **[Jesse] 11:05 AM:** Morrison tryin to chew out my ass. Gotta go. I'll find you at lunch

 

Hanzo reread the messages over and over. With a heavy sigh, he wondered what he wanted to talk about. The fact that Hanzo had assaulted him? Maybe to say he was unfit for being in Overwatch or something of the sorts. He also wondered why Morrison would be trying to cheat on his mark by chewing on Jesse's ass- but didn't want to delve into any of that. He also ignored how upset and angry that made him feel. He set the phone aside and grew accustom to his room. After a few minutes of idle studying of his few surroundings, he settled down to meditate while he had the silence. An entire building like this was bound to have few dull moments to relax during.

 

* * *

 

 

Genji was sitting with Lúcio and Hana at a table when Jesse entered the mess hall. Approaching and joining the three, he nudged Genji. "Hey, you never replied." Genji was laughing at something Hana had been saying and paused to look at McCree curiously. "What's up?" he asked, smiling happily.

 

Genji peered over Jesse's head and suddenly remembered something. "Hey- what was up this morning? Why did my brother run off ranting about how indecent you are?" he muttered, elbowing him sharply in the ribs. Jesse rubbed his side and feigned innocence. He couldn't really say he pinned his brother down and tried to bite him.

 

"Uh... things just got a little out of hand." Genji frowned at him. "You weren't fighting with him about me, were you?" Jesse glanced away- a telltale of his lying. "Well, I got a little heated, but we made up. I think he was just sick of my pet names towards the end there." Genji eyed him silently before sighing. "And you went to Angela earlier?" He toyed with the finger that had been broken a few hours ago. "Yeah, just to stop in an' say hi. Nothin' wrong with that- we're friends." he mumbled defensively. Genji might have believed him, if an Alpha weren't fiddling around as if he'd been caught stealing cookies.

 

Hanzo sat beside his brother, farthest from Jesse, with a plate of food. Genji smiled, laughing passively. Jesse shifted, hoping he could jump into Lúcio and Hana's conversation about the latest video game. It was a complete failure, as he was at a loss. The best he got with technology was his phone since he used it so much. He was able to text faster than before. Something Genji had complimented him on since before it took an hour to find out how to send something.

 

Jesse glanced over as Hanzo began talking in Japanese to his brother, his ears perking instantly.

 

" _Did you name my cell phone?_ " he asked evenly, as he lifted a bite. Genji shifted slightly.

 

" _Yeah. Didn't think many people would know who Hanzo was._ "

 

Hanzo glanced away, tapping the fork against the plate. Jesse paled suddenly. Genji noticed both reactions.

 

Genji also knew that he'd taught Jesse to speak Japanese a long time ago. So if his brother was doing it for his sake...

 

"Is there a practice range here?" Hanzo mumbled, looking back to his brother and ignoring Jesse's blatant attempt to look like he wasn't staring at the two. Genji smiled wolfishly. "Of course. Where else would I be able to kick your ass?" Hanzo's eyes glinted with the challenge, his food soon forgotten.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"As I remember, I defeated you our last encounter. You've gotten weaker." he taunted, folding his arms and regarding his brother smugly. Hanzo visibly bristled. Jesse watched intently for the outcome, interested in seeing the two duke it out. Genji stood, leaving his food, and Hanzo did the same. The brothers stared each other down, baring their teeth in what Jesse hoped was a smile. Genji stalked off, Hanzo in tow, and Jesse sat dumbfounded before scrambling to chase. Hana stared, mouth hung open so one of her nachos fell out and onto the plate. Lúcio laughed at her and put his hand under her chin to shut it.

 

Jesse quickly caught up, having to half-jog through the halls. He didn't dare get between the two as Genji walked through the door to the training room. Hanzo looked around, briefly forgetting their promised fight to study the new room and take it in. Jesse slipped his thumbs into his belt loops and smiled at the man. "'t's where I spend most've my time." he admitted. "When 'm not out drinking or watching a movie with the crew." he added.

 

Hanzo sniffed and brushed past to follow his brother. Jesse sagged and followed slowly. Genji was laying out a brawling mat, so they wouldn't hit the floor head-on. "Are you sure you don't want to get changed?" Genji mused, eyeing his regular clothes. Hanzo puffed, folding his arms. "I've taken you down in worse."

 

That made the cyborg riled. Shrugging, his eyes glinted dangerously as he pulled his feet together and bowed. Hanzo mirrored and after a moment, the two were in fighting stances. Jesse was in awe that he was watching this. It had made him nervous at first, since fighting his brother the time before last had been... less than optimal. Though he had ever ounce of confidence in Genji's fighting, Hanzo had nearly killed him already.

 

That was then, he reminded himself. The man on the aircraft had no intention of going for his brother's life again. He hoped. They still hadn't known each other long. While in his thoughts, he realized he'd missed some of the early part of their fight and cursed himself for it.

 

Hanzo was regarding his brother calmly, his gaze steady and ready to dart at any moment. Genji rolled a shoulder and raised his fists again. They circled each other before Genji finally launch again, diving for his brother's legs. Hanzo sidestepped and leapt away from his grip before he could try and curl around him. Genji was fast to whirl, crouching and swinging a leg around- knocking Hanzo off balance. He dropped, but caught himself and back flipped away before Genji could take an opportunist pounce. Hanzo struck first this time, going for Genji's left and feinting to the right last second, punching him square in the stomach. Genji flinched, but took the momentum and his brother being below his arms to reach down, clasping his shirt and hauling the other off to the side. They tumbled, wrestling, sweat dripping down Hanzo's forehead. Genji was above him, but unlike with Jesse, his knees didn't pin his legs. Hanzo wrapped his leg around his brother's, bucking his hips to tip the other, and grabbing his arm. Slamming his elbow into the cyborg's chest, he was able to launch him over and stand by pushing against Genji's knees to stand.

 

Jesse watched, his eyes wide and calculating every movement Hanzo made. He barely noticed that Hanzo was the only one he was really watching- unless Genji tried to go after him. They exchanged blows- Genji's cybernetic enhancements a slight advantage since he didn't feel most of the ones against his metal body. Hanzo didn't seem discouraged or disadvantaged, however. Watching Hanzo wrestle, he was getting a nice view and tried to look away a couple times. He tried, but failed. 

 

Hanzo was panting and Genji was in similar shape as they faced off. Jesse had tried to pipe up and suggest they call it quits, but both Shimadas shot him a glare that could kill.

 

Raising his hands, he backed up a step. Why would he mind? He got to see Hanzo sweating and his top starting to fall from the other shoulder that supported it...

 

As though hearing him, the man tossed off the shoulder piece clinging to him by sweat and let it fall around his waist, still attached by the silky rope tied around him. Jesse openly gawked, and Genji eyed the cowboy curiously through his focus. Hanzo saw the opening, and lunged forward, but Genji was prepared and raised his forearms as a blow struck where his face would have been open. Hanzo round kicked, his shin catching Genji's human side, making the cyborg grunt in response and grab his leg. Twisting his brother, he slammed him to the ground, gripping his leg tightly.

 

Jesse had a rough time with the scent of Hanzo growing stronger. It was driving him mad how sickeningly sweet the burning incense and rose petals tugged at him. He clenched his jaw, struggling to focus on his fighting technique instead of how his toned muscles rippled under his flesh and his now bare chest heaved with each labored breath.

 

Nostrils flaring, Jesse took a staggering step back and almost bolted for the door.

 


	2. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this right after I hit post @-@ I reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally like ABO...
> 
> Have I mentioned that before?
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Curiosity killed the Jesse- whoops
> 
> Here, have some weird shit. Yeah.

 

> **Overwatch HQ: Gibraltar, 2059**

 

The two were panting, both turned to face the door and brows furrowed in confusion. Hanzo glanced to his brother and all Genji could offer him was a meek shrug. He had no idea why Jesse had run off. Maybe he'd gotten an urgent call. Hanzo straightened, holding out his hand, which Genji clasped and they both smiled. Hanzo had blood in the corner of his mouth and Genji was bent forward slightly, favoring his left side with a flinch at movements he made.

 

"Good fight, brother." Genji mused. Hanzo huffed. "Well, neither of us were left passed out." he mumbled. Hanzo wouldn't have allowed himself to get to that point, however. The guilt that still tugged him refused to let him get caught up in a fight that may seriously injure his brother again. Glancing away, he tried not to have the memories resurface of what Genji had looked like that night. Bile churned in his stomach at the thought. Genji grinned, wrapping an arm over Hanzo's neck and leaning into him. "Well, that is a shame. Maybe next time we could arrange that." Hanzo scoffed. "As if you could handle it again."

 

"I wonder if Jesse could..." he purred, watching his brother's reaction dutifully.

 

Hanzo bristled. "What is that supposed to mean?" he retorted, ready to drop his brother from leaning on him for support. Genji laughed, nudging him. "I'm joking! Unless that's something you wanted."

 

Rolling his eyes, he dropped the support he was giving his brother and ignored his whine of protest. "If you can talk like that, you can drag your ass back to bed." he grumbled, marching out the door. Walking through the Alpha wing was somewhat of a headache for Hanzo. Putting the training room closest to Alphas and Betas was somewhat of an insult. A familiar figure with a red serape was leaning against a door, muttering something under his breath. Hanzo had since fixed his kyudo-gi back onto his shoulder, exposing only part of his chest. Sighing, he folded his arms as he approached Jesse.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Jesse jolted in alarm, his head turning with eyes wide with what looked like horror. Hanzo paused, wondering if he should draw closer.

 

The man sighed, pressing his palm against the sensor to the door he leaned against. It slid open quickly. "S-sorry partner. Excuse me." Being in the Alpha wing, and seeing as he was able to enter a room that was presumably his own. That explained what had happened on the flight in. Hanzo hesitated with the new information and looked away as he passed the other's closing door. Continuing towards the Omega wing, he mulled silently and opened his phone. Perhaps Jesse had not found out that he was pretending to be his brother.

 

**[Shimada] 1:31 PM:** What happened?

 

He worried his bottom lip as he scanned his hand and entered his own quarters. He shouldn't be thinking about any of these futile events. Running a hand through his tied back hair, he tossed the phone onto the bed as it lit up a reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse slumped against the door to his room and slid down to the floor. He was getting out of control. Just seeing the older Shimada shirtless nearly sent him into a rut. He had to talk to Angela, despite his embarrassment. He was about to dial her number when a message popped up. Blinking, he squinted at the small text before growing pale and nervous. He shouldn't answer as if thinking he was talking to his dear friend again- now that he knew it was Hanzo. It was tempting.

 

_Could lure him..._

 

He stopped those thoughts quickly and scrambled to reply.

 

**[Jesse] 1:32 PM:** Hey, uh...

**[Jesse] 1:32 PM:** Just wasn't feeling too good, sorry to worry ya.

 

At least he wasn't blatantly lying by acting like it was Genji. It was a neutral response that he could defend as knowing it was Hanzo after their conversation in the mess hall.

 

**[Shimada] 1:34 PM:** Are you sure you're alright?

 

Jesse blinked, his heated thoughts turning softer.  _Worry. Caring._ He rubbed his neck almost bashfully despite remaining unseen by the other party.

 

**[Jesse] 1:35 PM:** I'll be fine. You know I'm tough as nails

 

Sighing, he pushed to a stand by his knee and dragged himself to bed. The previous urges were dying down now that he was hoping for Hanzo actually worrying about his well being. He wasn't sure why, after his stoic and hard front he gave off, as well as how Jesse had treated him at first. The memories crept back, toying at the edges of his mind. And urge to pin Hanzo down and make him beg and moan.

 

**[Shimada] 1:38 PM:** Very well. Take care, Jesse.

 

McCree bit his thumb, his body warm. He needed to claim and mark what was rightfully his. He would storm to the Omega wing and...

 

Gripping his hair, he tugged it back until his hat slid off onto his bed. Struggling to control his breathing, he pushed his hands into his face and remained still for a long time. He would refuse to move until he could think properly again if need be.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiro groaned, burying his face into his pillows. Brigitte had just left from lunch and it had been a couple days since his cycle began. He'd been cooped up in his room and every time he could hear other's outside his room, chatting and the sound of their steps growing more distant, the heavier his stomach felt. Shaking his head, he glowered at the bottle of pills within eye level. He wasn't normally this grouchy and it only made him more upset. Pushing to a stand, he wiped his forehead and trotted to the door before snatching a towel.

 

" _Agent Nakamura- you should remain in your quarters until the end of your cycle. I can request Agent Lindholm to retrieve you something._ " Athena warned. Hiro thought of ignoring her, but didn't want her to sound off some alarms or something just for taking a shower.

 

"She can't really bring me a shower... I'll be back soon." he reassured with a smile upwards. The computer didn't reply, so he opened his door.

 

A loud laugh made him bristle instantly. Glancing back and forth down the hall, he saw a small group of young soldiers walking away from him, chattering loudly. Hiro kept his eyes on them as he slowly turned the other way until he couldn't see them anymore. Walking off towards the communal showers, he stepped in the doorway as it slid open. Setting down his towel in front of a shower, he began to strip down as the door slipped open. The sound of another door was barely audible as water began to burst through the faucet. Hiro ducked in, discarding the rest of his clothes and sliding them under the door. Tilting his head back and letting the warm water coat his skin, he let out a long sigh. He had noted when Brigitte mentioned the training room. Perhaps he could visit there if Athena didn't deem it too dangerous to stay in shape.

 

A loud whistle jostled him from his thoughts.

 

"Smells good in here." A male voice called, loud enough to hear over the running water. Hiro placed a hand on the wall of the shower, suddenly nervous. Omegas shouldn't be able to smell him...

 

There were feet poking out from the other side of the door and his heart began to pound harder against his chest. He staggered away from the door, his lips parted without sound. "Is anybody in here?" The voice purred, followed by a knock. Hiro looked around hurriedly, finding nothing to defend himself. The door opened and a tall blond grinned down at him. He covered himself with his hands, his eyebrows furrowing anxiously. "My, my- someone hasn't been taking their meds. Glad I stopped to smell the roses." he mused, stepping forward despite being clothed and about to be under the shower head. Perhaps the man didn't care due to his obvious distraction. Hiro paled as he noticed the man's eyes were supposed to be blue. The color was almost blotted out by his pupils. He felt sick, quaking with fear.

 

"Aw- don't be scared. I wouldn't dream of hurting you too badly..." he purred softly, gripping his chin. Hiro hadn't noticed how close he was and stiffened sharply. Jerking his head away, he pushed against the other's chest. This drew out a different reaction. A sharp slap hit his face and Hiro blinked water from his eyes slowly. His face was shoved against the cool shower wall and fingers curled in his damp locks. He was pushed down harshly, forcing his frame to bend.

 

A snarl sounded beside his ear. "You should learn your place, Omega." he spat, shoving the pad of his thumb against Hiro's slicked hole. He choked out a cry, his shoulders trembling. "S...top..." he whimpered.

 

His head was brought back, but his body was forced to remain down by a hand on his upper back. "Excuse me?"

 

The trembling boy stared up at the other, his lips hung open. "Stop..."

 

His face hit against the wall before being drawn back and shoved again. The sound of a belt buckle rang in his ears despite the faint tinnitus from a possible head wound. Hiro felt bile stuck in his throat, threatening to rise up. Wetness dripped from his head and down his cheek, but he wasn't sure if it was water or blood. Something pressed against his entrance and his eyes grew wide. "Gh- no!" he yelped, trying to twist around and resist. His knees were buckled from under him and he was kneeling with his ass forced up and his head pressed into the pooling water before it washed down the drain. He breathed in water and gagged, shaking his head and trying to scream as it felt as though he were being torn open.

 

"Look at that. You're all slicked up and it's still hard to get in. Fucking virgin." Hiro trembled, gasping and struggling not to get mostly water. Mercilessly he was filled with a grunt from his defiler. Nails digging against the tiles below, Hiro choked up another gasp and managed a proper scream. He was muted by his face being forced to fully press down, bubbling the water around his mouth. Sharp thrusts against his rear continued harshly despite his fight to breath.

 

Unable to hear the sound of a door, Hiro was able to see feet across the room from his position as his head turned again. Gasping sobs, he reached out towards it, but his face met water again. The man remained silent this time, his thrusts slowing as he glared at the door. Hiro's arm was reaching back, clawing at the other's face, but too short to reach him. Scowling down, he shoved the arm away. The sound of footsteps made the assailant freeze.

 

"Occupied." he called neutrally, his eyes locked onto the door. It swung open and a gun barrel met eye level with the man above Hiro. He yelped in surprise, withdrawing quickly from his prey. "Hey- what the fuck!"

 

The butt of the gun bashed against his skull, rendering him unconscious. Hiro panted, struggling to breath from the amount of water he'd probably breathed in. Choking and gasping, he couldn't see his savior. The figure knelt down, reaching out a hand. Taking it shakily, he was engulfed with a warm cloak and pulled in close. "It's okay... you're okay." A gentle voice reassured him. A sob caught in his throat and he pressed into the other, his frame quivering. "It's over now... I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner. I was walking by when I saw that Beta eyeing you come here." they mumbled.

 

Hiro barely registered the words, too panicked and frightened that it wasn't over yet.

 

"Hey, can you stand?" There was no response. The sturdiness of the ground vanished and he started to scream. A scarred face was in front of him, looking down worriedly. "I'm bringing you back to your room."

 

Hiro quieted before he could cry out and slumped into the grip of the other. He took the queue and walked to the door and out in the hall. "Hiro... right?" He nodded numbly. A hand grasped his wrist and placed his palm against something warm. A door slid open and the darkness of his room engulfed him. The familiar scent of himself relaxed him. He'd never felt more safe in what had been his prison before.

 

He felt his mattress beneath him and jerked up before flinching in pain.

 

"Hey, take it easy. Just lay down. I'll call Angela to come see you." he mumbled, gently pressing a hand to his shoulder. It was a stark contrast from what had just happened. When he started to stand, Hiro's hand clasped around his wrist. The man smiled, lowering back down without protest. "Alright, I'll text her from here. This is the Omega wing... section..." he mumbled to himself, tapping away at his phone hurriedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Angela was absorbed in her work, as always, her sanity inches from pulling all of her hair from her skull. Her phone lit up beside her and she almost ignored it.

 

**[Dragon Daddy] 6:45 PM:** Angela, this is Genji. I need you in Hiro's room. Emergency.

 

The woman blinked and the panic settled in after she was snatching her phone and coat and running out the door. She was running down the halls- something most didn't see often at the base. Lena had started to wave as she recognized the doctor, but stopped and stared as she ran past.

 

"Athena, open the door."

 

" _Override accepted._ "

 

She made her way briskly to the bedroom and was grateful the rooms were relatively small. She had ran a long way- and would run longer for someone in danger- but a little less walking was always nice. Eyeing the bedded Hiro and kneeling Genji, she frowned deeply. "What happened?" she demanded- her attention on Genji.

 

He sighed, tossing a pulse pistol to the floor. "You can return that to Ashley. I was in a little bit of a hurry. The piece of shit is in the bathroom."

 

A familiar territorial glare and snarl lit his expression. She could tell it took a lot of restraint for whatever it was Genji had gone through just now. "Details." she snapped, hovering over Hiro and feeling his forehead. His eyes were slits and his breathing was shallow. She tried to push Genji out of the way for more room, but Hiro's grip on his wrist tightened whenever he was pulled away. "Some Beta..." he mumbled. "I was walking late to have dinner through the wing and was already keeping an eye on a group of them. They were rowdy and I didn't like it. One of them could smell Hiro. He said he was going somewhere and the rest walked off. But Hiro was going to the showers and he followed. Ashley had been passing me and I grabbed her holstered gun. I should have gotten there sooner..."

 

Angela softened slightly, empathetic towards her friend, but still worried about her patient. She pulled down the coat draped over him, turning his head gently from side to side to see any blossoming marks. Nothing.

 

"Where is he?"

 

He swallowed thickly, presumably struggling not to remind himself where he was and go finish the job. "Showers. Still there."

 

She told Athena to have Gabriel report to the Omega wing bathrooms and arrest the Beta unconscious there.

 

The Omega's eyes looked heavier, as if realizing the situation was controlled and he was safe now. She felt sick to her stomach. Patching up the minor wounds with a medkit she'd grabbed on her rush out, she placed a glass of water at his bedside. "When he's awake, please have him drink. And have someone escort him to my office." she murmured. She couldn't move him without scaring the poor boy when he woke up in a different place. She would insist on having him brought there now, but couldn't afford him panicking from the move.

 

Genji nodded silently, shifting to sit on the bed than kneel on the floor.

 

Leaving the room, she saw Gabriel stalking into the communal showers and clenched her jaw tightly. Turning away in disgust before she could see the creature that could resort to this, she returned to her office.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse sighed heavily, glancing around the mess hall. Most were done with their meals and chatting idly to their social groups. Genji was nowhere to be found and McCree couldn't exactly message him if he kept changing his damn name like that. Maybe there were two Lena Oxfords in the shared contacts he'd missed before. Scrolling through and pausing when he saw Shimada at the top as a favorite, he quickly scrolled down and almost missed one at the top.

 

He almost laughed aloud and almost threw his phone in the same instant.

 

**[Jesse] 7:00 PM:** Why can't you be normal?

 

**[Dragon Daddy] 7:00 PM:** You love it.

 

Jesse smiled, shaking his head.

 

**[Dragon Daddy] 7:00 PM:** So I take it you understood my brother is Shimada?

 

**[Jesse] 7:01 PM:** Yes lol. Was that on purpose since that used to be your name?

 

**[Dragon Daddy] 7:01 PM:** Maybe.

 

**[Jesse] 7:02 PM:** My tacos are getting cold. Where are ya?

 

There was a few minutes pause.

 

**[Dragon Daddy] 7:08 PM:** I'm a little tied up at the moment... mind terribly eating without me tonight?

 

Jesse sighed.

 

**[Jesse] 7:09 PM:** I guess. Won't be the same tho

 

**[Dragon Daddy] 7:09 PM:** You could ask Shimada for company.

 

His eyebrows rose. 

 

**[Jesse] 7:10 PM:** did I just get permission

 

**[Dragon Daddy] 7:11 PM:** Not from the one it matters.

 

There seemed to be a double meaning that Jesse wasn't getting, but he shrugged and closed their conversation.

 

**[Jesse] 7:12 PM:** Hey, you coming for dinner?

 

Truthfully he hadn't seen Hanzo enter the mess hall yet. So he hadn't seen either Shimada and therefore had a cover story if asked.

 

**[Shimada] 7:14 PM:** I was meditating.

 

McCree laughed aloud, causing some to glance his way.Wasn't the first time he interrupted a Shimada meditation session and it wouldn't be the last. His brain chased ideas from that implication that he promptly pushed back.

 

**[Jesse] 7:15 PM:** Sorry to ruin your fun, peaches. See you soon.

 

It left no room for getting an answer. He hoped. He chewed his bottom lip when there wasn't a reply for a while. Then finally,

 

**[Shimada] 7:18 PM:** Very well.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo didn't think about the idea that he would be going instead of his brother and it slowly dawned on him as he dressed in more casual attire. Tugging the black tank top down over his frame, he frowned deeply. He could just say he hadn't seen his brother and had just gotten finished with training to get dinner.

 

As he walked, he decided it was a good enough excuse. Pressing into the large room, he tried to ignore that Jesse looked up immediately. It looked hopeful. He just wanted to see his friend and chat... it wasn't like he knew it would have been Hanzo arriving. He got a small plate of food and found very little seating despite the time. The only one that would give him the most isolation was with Jesse McCree. Sighing at this realization, he walked to the table and sat down. Most were staring at them- as no one dared approach an Alpha's table without permission. Jesse seemed unphased and grinning happily at his new company. Hanzo scowled.

 

"You were the emptiest table." he muttered, taking a bite from his sandwich.

 

"Where's Genji?"

 

Hanzo stiffened. "I haven't seen him."

 

"Aw. He'd just told me he'd be here." he mumbled. Hanzo eyed him, wondering if it was disappointment in his tone. His face seemed the same.

 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

 

Jesse laughed. "Naw- you're never a disappointment. Happy to have ya here, sugar."

 

Hanzo stopped mid-bite into his food.

 

Jesse rose his hands. "Do'ya prefer honey?"

 

A swift kick below the table and a hearty laugh in return from Jesse was the extent of that.

 

"Why must you insist on calling people such... odd names?"

 

"Cuz it's cute. And a symbol of markin' somethin' as yours." The cowboy winked at him, smirking proudly. Another kick.

 

"I don't recall submitting myself to being _yours_." he seethed.

 

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "I recall someone startin' ta-" he was cut off by a kick uncomfortably close to his groin. Jesse scooted back in his chair.

 

"I recall nothing." he snapped back with finality in his voice.

 

"Aww suga-

 

I've been wantin' to talk to ya about the flight for the past couple o' days." Hanzo's stomach twisted and his eyes bore into his plate.

 

" _Here_?" he hissed.

 

Jesse smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. "Could have th' talk in my quarters." he slurred suggestively. Hanzo bristled at the notion. "Or yours." he added.

 

"You have some nerve-"

 

"Always have. Is it a date?"

 

Hanzo blinked.

 

"No-"

 

"So you don't want to talk?"

 

Hanzo clenched his jaw.

 

"Perhaps the training room might be a better fit for this discussion." he said slowly, his words like ice. Jesse didn't seem deterred. "Gonna man-handle me like yer brother? Careful, a man might fall in love-" He barely dodged the kick, his chair skidding back sharply and he was laughing genuinely. The sandwich Hanzo had barely eaten had been squished in his hands from how tight he was gripping it and he'd dropped it on his plate.

 

Jesse stood, raising his hands in defeat. "Alright, I get the picture. I'll meet ya there."

 

Hanzo eyed him suspiciously before standing himself and turning on a heel with as much aggravation in an action as he could muster.

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse's heart was pounding. The urges to force the man to stop toying with him and present himself was driving him mad. He kept his flirtatious facade through the conversation and was almost relieved when he was finally gone. Trotting to his own quarters, he changed clothes quickly to something he could maneuver around in easier. It was exciting to go into hand-to-hand combat again. The last time he'd done it was with Genji years ago. Keeping an even pace to the training quarters, he slowed as he saw Gabriel hauling off a blond by his scruff while he wailed in protest, mostly fearful and mildly angry. That looked rough.

 

Walking into the room, he was surprised to see Hanzo there and stretching silently. At the mess hall, he had definitely noted how that tank top sinfully exposed every muscle it tried in vain to cover from him. The way his chest seemed to barely fit inside... he was moving an arm across his body and alternating, followed by a leg stretch that he swore was just to show off his-

 

"If you came to stare, I'd ask you take a photo and leave."

 

Jesse contemplated pulling out his phone then and there. The forming bruise on his inner thigh made him think twice about it.

 

"If you insist. Quite the show you were giving me, though." he murmured. He still had his hat on, but his boots didn't have the spurs and his clothes were far easier to move in. A button down plad with loose jeans.

 

Hanzo regarded him with distaste.

 

"Are you like this with everyone?"

 

"Only the real cute ones."

 

"What justifies 'real cute'?"

 

"A Shimada that ain't my best friend already." He mulled that over. "Well, Genji's kinda cute- but in a different way. I guess Hana is too. But in a Gremlin way." He would have continued if Hanzo weren't rubbing his forehead. He laughed. "Maybe real sexy is a better term."

 

Hanzo didn't even ask.

 

"So didja wanna chat...? I know I apologized for what I said an' did, but I do still feel bad about it."

 

"I couldn't tell under all that remorse." Hanzo scoffed. Jesse felt a pang of hurt at that. He did feel bad- but he hid it behind shitty jokes and flirting. Probably a bad idea with Hanzo Shimada. But he wasn't one to back from a tougher challenge.

 

"I am sorry. If beatin' me up 'ill make ya feel better, feel free."

 

Hanzo eyed him, as though truly contemplating the idea. Jesse smiled nervously. A nervous Alpha... his blood screamed at him.  _Take control. Bite him._

 

"I didn't know you were into getting beaten, Jesse." Hanzo's eyes narrowed, something dangerous in them, but not quiet remove-your-balls-with-a-toothpick dangerous.

 

"If it's what you like, any time, sugar." He winked. Hanzo rolled his eyes and returned to stretching.

 

"If you insist on a fight, I suppose I can amuse your craving."

 

Jesse rolled his shoulders and his head. "Oh, you can amuse all of my cravings." he almost growled, standing almost where Genji had been a couple days ago.

 

Hanzo raised his fists, eyeing his stance like a hawk. He seemed to have missed the remark, or was ignoring it for the sake of the brawl. Jesse wasn't sure, but he was sure about his entire body telling him to win this fight. He wasn't fast like Genji- he found that out the hard way- and if Hanzo could match and overcome that speed, he shouldn't go in for the first strike. Analyzing Hanzo's position and body language, he watched carefully and silently for the first move to be taken. As Genji usually would, Hanzo got impatient of the idle circling and lunged forward. Jesse snapped sideways, grabbing the arm of the jab and his other hand snapped down to catch the knee racing for his ribs. He'd watched Hanzo enough- despite the way his mind corrupted the entire fight- he was able to have some intel on his target.

 

Hanzo had alarm flash in his eyes just before he was twisted to the ground, landing with a thud. He rolled before Jesse could take advantage and skidded to his feet. Raising his fists again, he struggled to keep patient, Jesse noticed. A surge of pride and eagerness to wrangle him to the ground overflowed his senses. Shaking his head, Hanzo saw the opening and managed to catch his jaw before he ducked under the arm and tackled the man. Grappling at the waist, Hanzo remained balanced and dug his nails into Jesse's back, trying to pry him off his abdomen.

 

Jesse's gaze was liquefied, the scent hard on his nose. Before he realized what he was doing, Hanzo was yelping in surprise as a heated tongue ran along the hem of his slightly lifted shirt. He curled his hands to fists and punched Jesse against his spine, causing a rumbling growl to emit from his stomach.

 

"I thought- you wanted to talk about that..." he panted, trying his best to push against anything he could purchase on Jesse's back.

 

The man blinked, his arms tensing and making Hanzo jolt with the added pressure- making it hard to breath.

 

McCree raised himself, releasing the other as he stumbled backwards hurriedly. Jesse's eyes didn't miss the tinted pink on his face and chest as he pulled his shirt down. Jesse let out a slow breath, trying to calm down. "Lil' hard... when you smell that good... sorry pumpkin." Hanzo faltered and Jesse took the chance. He tackled him to the ground, a similar position to the airship. His pupils were engulfing the soft brown color and his lips were parted with labored breaths from something other than the fight. Hanzo squirmed, one leg trapped between Jesse's. His eyes were glued to the exposed neck that glistened with sweat.  _Mark._

 

The command howled through his core and his lips trembled. Hanzo's hands were on either side of his head, pinned down by Jesse, making it difficult to struggle. Hanzo snapped his teeth when Jesse drew in closer and Jesse snarled loudly in response. Hanzo shrank, but his eyes remained locked onto the other defiantly. Jesse's nostrils flared. "Jesse McCree." he growled, only causing the man atop him to snarl again.

 

"You're just another Alpha in a rut, aren't you?"

 

The words lashed through his desire, making him halt. He was torn between force him to take it back and plead to not think of him that way. A truly weak Alpha.

 

"I can't... control this..." It wasn't fair to Hanzo. He shouldn't be endangered like this when they were alone. He should feel safe.

 

_If he would hurry and let me mate him, he'd be safe from everything._

 

He blinked blearily, trying to force back the thoughts. Hanzo studied him carefully, his own pupils larger than before.

 

His mind went to thinking that meant permission and he bit on his bottom lip _hard_ to stop himself. Blood trickled from the wound and he ignored it. Hands twitched under his and instead of jerking in attempt to be freed, they twitched softly. Jesse slowly lifted a hand, his face contorted and ready for a strike. Warmth cupped his cheek and a thumb ran over his lip where the blood was. Jesse watched warily, hoping he wouldn't do something that provoked a response to his instincts. Keeping eye contact- something his body roared at- he placed the crimson-stained thumb into his mouth.

 

With that, Jesse dove down, mashing their lips together roughly. Hanzo bleated, his mouth hanging open and taking in the invasive tongue. Hips canted into his own, riling the primal needs that drove him over the edge. Jesse ground down hard, forcing Hanzo's hips into the floor. He panted harshly, his eyebrows screwing tightly together. He shouldn't...

 

It was a popular area for Alpha's to train at night. Jesse couldn't stop the thoughts flooding that he _wanted_ them to see. To smell their scents mixing and see him mark his mate over and over, showing the world who he belonged to before allowing Hanzo to bite his own-

 

Hanzo's head thumped back, his breath hitched and his chest trembling. "We c-an't..."

 

Jesse remained still for a few minutes, his body stiff and unmoving. He slowly lowered his forehead to rest against Hanzo's chest. The crushing feeling of potential denial rose inside him, followed shortly by a demanding to make him beg for it here.

 

"Not... here. Please, Jesse." The whine in his voice that hitched at the end was enough to make Jesse do anything. He slowly rose on the other's hips, his body satisfied by the prodding against his own clothed erection. He stood and held out a hand. Hanzo took it, raised to a stand shakily. His eyes fluttered, every ounce of his posture screaming submit, but he didn't expose himself. "My room... is closer." he said, raising his eyes to meet Jesse's firmly. That was all he really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little shorter (and immediately after the first chapter). I also stayed up until almost 1 am on a work night but HEY. The thing got done. 
> 
> I might make a discord just for this kinda thing. I dunno. Thoughts? Comments? Ideas?? Lemme know! Don't be shy- cuz I am and two antisocial people don't make a conversation!
> 
> Imma go to bed. B y e


	3. Domination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I could barely hold off another chapter for some sexy time with McHanzo owo'
> 
> I need to stretch things out more, but I get so eager to get to the good saucy stuff I just delve in.
> 
> But yeah. This one will have coitus. Beware? The last one did too. Oh well, whoops.
> 
> By the way! For anyone confused on timeline (should've mentioned this sooner agh)- it's right after the Omnic Crisis and before Jack and Gabe are presumed dead (obviously since they're there). I'm changing it a little so that Jesse and Genji left Blackwatch to be regular Overwatch agents.

  **Overwatch HQ: Gibraltar, 2059**

 

It had been a week since Hiro had been accepted as one of Overwatch's agents in training. He'd spent his nights in bed, avoiding his teammates due to his heat cycle starting before he could get his suppressants. Nothing much had happened- yet he got frequent visits from Brigitte per usual, but also Angela, and a man introducing himself as Genji. He wasn't sure why all of a sudden they were wanting to see him, but he liked the break from the loneliness of being confined.

 

Stretching his arms over his head, he yawned widely. Pulling up his phone, he scrolled through the messages Brigitte left him that morning and caught sight of a couple from Genji. Finding out his name was 'Dragon Daddy' made him stifle a snort.

 

 **[Hiro] 9:46 AM:** Good morning.

 

 **[Dragon Daddy] 9:46 AM:** You're awake! Hey, how are you feeling?

 

Hiro was surprised by the instant reply.

 

 **[Hiro] 9:47 AM:** Much better. I think my cycle's over. How are you?

 

 **[Dragon Daddy] 9:48 AM:** I'm glad to hear. I'm doing great. Angela let me know we're going to be training partners today :)

 

 **[Hiro] 9:49 AM:** Oh, nice. I look forward to it; thank you.

 

It was far too late for him to just now get out of bed and dress himself. He needed to fix his sleep schedule now that he'd no longer get anymore cycles. He looked at the bottle at his dresser and pocketed it. He'd take them in the mess hall with some water. Doing quick stretches in his undergarments, he made sure his muscles were alright for quick jabs and kicks before getting dressed quickly. Genji had spent a lot of time with him lately, after some Beta had been arrested. He hadn't even met the cyborg previously and wondered why he would have such sudden interest. Shrugging it off, he gathered his training gear of a small towel and hand wraps before making his way down the halls and to the mess hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanzo had kept himself in his quarters for a few days, unable to chance seeing the cowboy in the halls. He felt childish and prudish- but replaying the events of that night only kept him further and further from the door. Jesse had let him know he knew he was the Shimada contact on his phone by spamming him, begging Hanzo to reply. The man shuddered, ignoring the temptation every time his phone would light up.

 

He was unsure what he was feeling and everything felt new and awkward- just like he were hitting puberty again. Though, his parents had a tight leash on him and he couldn't exactly explore the new things he felt and eventually ignored them. Now, nothing was there to stop him. Just himself. Grunting in annoyance to himself, he lowered his head in attempt to return to the meditation he'd been failing at before. The results weren't much better- not even his dragons would allow him the calmness they usually provided.

 

Behind his eyelids, he saw tanned muscles tense and slicked with sweat. The taste of cigars and whiskey rolling through his mouth, filling his nose, and utterly consuming him in desire. Their breath mixing whenever they parted from near-suffocation.

 

Hanzo swallowed thickly.

 

The feeling of being forced to his stomach- a vulnerable position that his blood riled with pleasure from. The grip on his scruff, pinning him down as his world was stretched.

 

His breath was uneven and he bolted upright to stand, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with trying to meditate and he needed to stop if this is all he was going to get. He refused to get into another rut for that Alpha to try and sniff him out. Pressing his white knuckles to the wall of his bedroom, he clenched his teeth tightly. From aroused to pissed- he couldn't decide which he wanted to be. McCree hadn't bit him, instantly making his thoughts fill with the idea that he wasn't appealing. Jesse looked pained when he'd left- a genuine and fearful look that made Hanzo's blood turn to ice every time he replayed it in his head.

 

Sighing, he looked over at the phone on the floor and picked it up slowly. He knew it was ridiculous to think Jesse hadn't bit him just to get a fuck in and not stay attached. The reassurance he gave himself wasn't really working.

 

Eleven unread messages from Jesse. Three missed calls. He scrolled through them, his eyebrows knotted.

 

 **[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 4:03 AM:** Hanzo

 **[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 4:03 AM:** Please reply

**[Missed call: Jesse May, 23, 2059 4:05 AM]**

**[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 4:06 AM:** Please, at least let me know you're alright

 **[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 5:03 AM:** Can we talk?

 **[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 5:05 AM:** You can hit me if you want.

**[Missed call: Jesse May, 23, 2059 5:10 AM]**

**[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 6:12 AM:** I really hope you're not asleep...

 **[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 6:37 AM:** Hanzo, I know this is real weird and I'm sorry. I really am I just thought you really wanted to

 **[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 6:40 AM:** I don't know what I'm saying... but I do mean it when I say I'm sorry. Please answer me. Just let me know you're ok

 **[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 6:52 AM:** I fucked up

 **[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 7:03 AM:** Please at least tell me why you ran away

**[Missed call: Jesse May, 23, 2059 7:15 AM]**

**[Jesse] May, 23, 2059 7:48 AM:** Hanzo, I'm sorry...

 

 **[Shimada] 8:12 AM:** I am fine.

 

Immediately his phone dinged.

 

 **[Jesse] 8:12 AM:** God- Hanzo!

 **[Jesse] 8:12 AM:** I was so worried. Are you okay?

 

 **[Shimada] 8:14 AM:** I am fine.

 

 **[Jesse] 8:14 AM:** Can I come over?

 

Hanzo's skin rose with goosebumps. He quickly erased the 'yes' his fingers had typed before his brain could catch up.

 

 **[Shimada] 8:16 AM:** I am doing fine. No need for concern.

 

 **[Jesse] 8:17 AM:** You might not think there's a need, but I damn sure do.

 **[Jesse] 8:17 AM:** Please tell me what happened

 

Hanzo kept his lips sealed tightly, not trusting himself anymore. He set his phone down slowly- mostly due to not wanting to leave it at that. He could skip another meal- avoid where Jesse might be for a little while longer. He didn't need to see the man and melt into a puddle of self-hatred for running and nervous panic for not being enough to be marked. Sex without marking was as good as spitting on an Omega after kicking them on the ground.

 

There were other factors he had to consider- that Jesse wasn't ready, that they barely knew each other, that their meeting hadn't been exactly mutually planned and agreed upon without hormones controlling most of their actions.

 

He rubbed his temples, refusing to get lost in these thoughts yet again. Whatever his reason, it didn't matter. Jesse didn't want him for more than that one time and Hanzo refused to be sniffed out any time that bastard felt a little frisky. It was something all of his primal urges demanded he not think- but Hanzo hadn't been one to listen to them in a semi-sane state. Living his life being groomed into what his parents wanted- and it definitely hadn't been an Omega child- kept him on his toes with this sort of thing.

 

Hanzo wasn't even sure why he cared about this sort of thing. Normally, he'd keep anyone- especially Alpha's- at an arms length and ensure it remained that way. Allowing this cowboy to get under his skin wasn't normal. He'd never really been off suppressants, so the urges were diluted and uncommon. He rarely scented an Alpha, nor would he react to the musk any differently. Glancing to the bottle the Doctor- Angela had given him, he stood slowly. Perhaps it was time to visit her and ask about this situation. He didn't particularly want to share his life with anyone, or show weakness; but it was going to get too far out of hand pretty soon. Especially since he couldn't promise to join Overwatch, then just hole himself up in a free room to avoid an agent.

 

* * *

 

Jack Morrison had been a man of refined taste. He didn't look down on anything as though it were lesser- but did take joy in allowing his pallet the smaller things in life. Tipping his head back slowly, he tilted the glass along with the movement. Crimson liquid flooded his mouth and caressed his throat as it rushed through him. Settling in a pool at the bottom of his belly, he straightened and allowed his gaze to return to the hollowvid before him. Images of rubble and bloodied remains to civilian's homes flickered by; one after the other. His frown was set and unwavering. He knew the destruction that was going on, despite the omnic war being over. Now that people were vulnerable- it was the opportune time for small time gangs to go on the rise. It was far too organized, however. That was what bothered him, and a lot of the Overwatch agents in the loop with the situations.

 

Jack had called all senior agents to his office for a debriefing on their next mission. Times for breaks and relaxing after the war was over. They needed to stop these assaults no matter what. Their reputation as heroes was going to grow tainted if they allowed for this to go on for too much longer and no results.

 

Shortly after, the automatic doors would open and a bed-head Lena Oxton shuffled in with a yawn. She still had on garments for sleep- decorated in small sheep with sunglasses, as well as fuzzy blue slippers. She was followed by Genji Shimada, Gabriel Reyes- who shot him a glare that told him he'd pay for waking him up later. Jack met the look indifferently before looking to the next entrance. Angela was holding her head and a steaming mug in the other hand. There was a long pause where nothing happened until the doors opened again and Jesse McCree fumbled in. The smell of booze soon overrode the scent of Angela's soothing coffee.

 

Gabriel sighed dramatically and Lena giggled as Jesse plopped beside Genji. Jack decided now might not be the best time to chide the Alpha for drinking so late. Angela looked like she thought otherwise.

 

"Good evening, agents. I apologize for the late hours."

 

There was soft grunts of disapproval, but no one dared challenge the Strike Commander. They knew their work was more important than sleep.

 

"There was a report of another bombing at twenty-hundred. Casualties were reported, but we don't have a number, nor severity. It was here in Gibraltar, not far from our base." Images popped up on the large screen before the table they all sat at and they each swiveled their chairs to see. Lena flinched. "The attacks have been growing in frequency and all over the globe. Most of them have started to near Overwatch bases, and this has been the closest one yet. Being far too organized for small gangs of the cities, we believe this may be the workings of Talon using their influence with the remains of the gangs largely known. With people losing their homes to the Omnics and hating them for it- they won't turn to Overwatch for aid. Stooping to los Muertos, Deadlock-" McCree blinked, visibly twitching. "-and potentially even the remnants of the Shimada clan." Genji stood abruptly, Jesse looking up too slowly in his state to react.

 

Jack held up a hand quickly. "Before you defend him- please understand our position. He did just join, and after years of no communication between you two, to all of a sudden want to come back..." Genji bristled.

 

"He has been _hunting_ the remains of the Shimada clan for the past few years-" he seethed, struggling to remain calm. Despite the peace he'd come to with his brother, not everyone saw it like that. Jesse had been one example before they'd met. Jack sighed heavily.

 

"I am not saying he's under investigation. I'm merely saying it is a slight possibility, so we will be on the lookout for strange coms from his cell that are for outside the Overwatch contacts." Jesse was able to lower Genji back to his seat by pulling on his arm. "However- if there is anything either of you know about any involvement Shimada had with Talon, or any gangs they may have interest in that may involve something like this, please, let us know so we can stop these attacks." There was a hint of desperation in Jack's voice. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked around the room gravely. "I doubt anyone would have let any information on this terrorist group go unheard for this long, but if anyone does hear anything, please come to me any time. I will be assembling a team in the morning to investigate the scene. Please, each of you chose one new candidate as a live training session. I know it may be early, but things are going to get more serious fast and everyone must be ready for the worst as soon as possible. Dismissed."

 

There was a grim silence as their leader's words digested before chairs wordlessly scooted back and they filed out of the room. Gabriel remained, his arms folded over his chest.

 

"You really don't mind me one-on-one with some fresh meat?" the man teased, his toothy grin revealing itself through his usual dark and upset expression. Jack huffed, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. Folding his fingers into one another over his chest, he crossed his ankles. "My orders haven't stopped you before." he muttered, unmoving. He could hear the approach and grew tense quickly. Icy blue eyes snapped open as hazel lowered to his level, mere inches apart.

 

"You know how I feel about orders an' all, Commander." he slurred, eyelids hooding slightly. Jack felt squished and threatened. He knew Gabe was doing this to get under his skin- as anything he did was intended to do. The invasion of an Alpha's space without permission was one of the highest offenses. Especially if that man was Gabriel Reyes. A hand slammed on his desk as Jack attempted to bolt forward, trapping him there with threats of a fight.

 

"Reyes-"

 

"Morrison."

 

Jack let out a heavy breath, his eyes lighting in the old fight he used to have when it came to this bastard.

 

"I am not in the mood for this petty shit."

 

"That's why I'm putting you in it." he said simply, shrugging. The dangerous glint to his eyes told Jack that he intended for this to go how most of their days went back when they were soldiers. Either both would be bloody and the room destroyed- or in a slightly different manner, but the same direction of events would happen. Reyes' eyes darted down towards Jack's neck with a smug smirk and the blond quickly placed a hand over the ghost of the spot he knew well. A light pink scar of a mark. An impossible mark that should have never been able to happen. "We both need sleep- this isn't something to be taken lightly."

 

"I know the severity of the situation, Morrison- you know I _always_ do. But I hope you do realize the severity of _my_ situation."

 

There was weight pressed into his chair, between his legs as Gabriel set his knee there. It was easier for Jack to remain calm with the man so close and he hated it. Especially with his warm tongue lathering over the pink, stained flesh of their bond-

 

He yelped in surprise. Gabe smiled.

 

Pushing fruitlessly against his head, he snarled in his ear, some of his primal anger rousing. "Get the fuck off me, Reyes." he snapped, his teeth near the other's ear. Gabe's eyes flashed with hostility for a brief moment before quickly vanishing to his smug happiness again. "Don't pout just because I'm stronger, Mister Alpha." he purred near his ear, causing bumps to rise on Jack's arms. The blond frowned deeply, glaring silently at the man. "I have work to do and don't have time for this shit-"

 

The knee slid forward, making the words strangled in his throat. Nails digging into the hair of the held back just barely, he bared his teeth. "Pull harder, babe- just like that." Gabe moaned. Jack scowled in disgust and threw his head away, folding his arms and trying to scoot his chair back, but Gabriel held onto the arms fast. "Come on- it's been weeks."

 

Jack's eyebrow twitched. He knew exactly how many days it had been since their last sexual encounter and hated every second he counted of it.

 

"Go rut on your pillow- I have work."

 

Gabe pouted, his eyes locked on Jack's. Jack didn't relent.

 

"The pillow doesn't have a nice, tight hole to clench around me," he whispered filthily, his head inclining as he tried catching Jack's lips with his own. Jack lifted his head, looking down his nose at the other with a hint of anger. "As if."

 

Gabriel took the challenging tone greedily- his own instincts to force the other into submission pulling him heavily. He withdrew completely, sighing. "Guess my lovely mate is just a cold, heartless, bastard." he mumbled, slowly unbuttoning the top portion of his shirt. He was between Jack and his desk still and faced away from him. "Glad you finally realized. Now, please, leave me to get something done." Gabe's head turned slightly. He'd want to get something done all right. Discarding the shirt, he turned and sat down on the desk, stretching his arms over his head. Lowering them again, he undid his pants and yawned. Jack turned to stone, glaring, but still watching.

 

"All this damn work," He kicked off his boots.

 

"all these reports of bombs and robberies," He slid off his pants in a puddle below his dangling legs.

 

"all these people in need of _Strike Commander, Jack Morrison_." He laid back, his arms extending over his head again and spreading out across the desk, knocking a few things over. Jack's nostrils flared irritably. Yet, all Jack did was stare and fume. He knew anything he did would only feed into the behavior. He started to look down at his holopad and ignore the situation, but couldn't help but catch the man palming his crotch with small needy sounds. They were higher pitched than his ears were accustomed to from the other. Which was strange. And was doing strange things to his own self control. Scrolling through as many reports as he could about youths losing families and drug lords possessing control over businesses, he helplessly caught his eyes darting up occasionally. As he kneaded himself and thrust up into the hand, the other had snaked down and pulled aside his boxers. He must have missed some lubrication happening, because the finger was dissolving into the flesh behind the undergarments.

 

Jack could tell he no longer had a hold on his holopad, as it was tilted down and slipping from his fingers slowly.

 

He was watching Gabriel Reyes submit openly on his desk before him. That wasn't something that happened- _ever_. His head was tilted to the side, eyes nearly shut slits and fixated on the blond Alpha before him. His plump lips were parted with soft, heated breaths. He was a picture of sex appeal, splayed out before the commander for the taking. Swallowing thickly, Jack didn't realize he was standing until he felt dizzied suddenly. Growling lowly in frustration, he pressed forward, between the other's legs and slotted himself into the cleft of his ass, hands slamming on either side of him on the desk. Gabe suddenly grinned, locking his legs around his waist and flipping the two, slamming him down and pinning him by his nearly-nude waist against Jack's own.

 

"After all these years, and you'd think I'd submit to some weak Alpha like you?" he purred, licking his ear hungrily. Jack snarled, his eyes alight with anger from being turned on.

 

Gabriel laughed, eyes lighting happily and possessively. "Come on, Jack. You used to get all bent out of shape if I even _looked_ at a new cadet. Remember when you were jealous of Jesse-" He was elbowed in the chest and his lip roughly bit- drawing blood instantly. Gabe sneered. This was the man he loved.

 

"That brat-" Jack blinked, his diluted pupils flickering over Gabe's face. He wanted this primal reaction. "Shut up..." he muttered, narrowing his eyes and keeping eye contact. His growing want was apparent to Gabe and he pressed down against it. "You know you're the only Alpha for me, Jack." he crooned, nuzzling into his neck despite the man's warning snap. Jack got a lungful of Gabe's scent, being so close and his eyebrows furrowed. This was his mate... His urge to protect and love should have been stronger than his shitty Alpha tendencies to defend his position as the dominant one. Gabe too, was an Alpha- an unheard of happenstance that neither had been able to figure out. Working through it somehow despite the broken bones and hateful fights, their years together after the bond had grown more peaceful and almost a normal and stable relationship. That was, until Gabe was a dick.

 

Gabe eyed him sidelong, lost in the times they spent wrestling together and how much worse it had been. It was mild in comparison. Both were older and far less inclined to draw blood. With a sigh, he drew back slightly, sitting back on Jack's thighs and tilted his head. "You're cute when you're flustered, Commander." he mused. Jack twitched, his jaw clenching tighter.

 

"If you get on your knees and begged, I'd let you fuck me instead, Jack..."

 

* * *

 

 

Jesse didn't like to admit that he was leaning on Genji for support since the world was tilting and twirling. He'd had far too many drinks considering his high tolerance for alcohol. He mumbled a noise of appreciation to the cyborg holding his arm gently and guiding him to the Alpha wing.

 

"You really need to stop drinking sorrows away, Jesse... what happened this time?"

 

Jesse kept his eyes on the floor, huffing a sigh.

 

"'m just stupid, man..." He almost sobbed. Alpha's didn't cry or show weakness. Genji stared silently. "I had everything... 'n' I jus' threw it awl out 'cuz I'm scared. 'm scared of bein' left an' hated an' unwanted." He hiccuped. Genji wondered how he hadn't had a melt down in the meeting- or how he even made it in the first place. "I'd never wanna force somethin' on anyone, Genji... you know? You wouldn't wan' that... no one does..."

 

Genji looked down darkly. He let Jesse continue his drunken rant. "I can't tell if hormones are like... are like- they fuck with ya. You don't know what yer wantin' in the heat of the moment, yeah? How do you know if they actually wan' it or if it's jus' them submittin' 'cuz you're an Alpha...?"

 

His friend watched him, having stopped the two in the hall. "Jesse... what's this about?"

 

The man pinched his eyes shut with his thumb and forefinger tightly. "I'm an idiot, Genji... so fuckin' stupid... he already hated me and now he hates me more."

 

Genji adjusted his grip on Jesse, struggling to keep him standing upright. "What did you do?"

 

"Hanzo..."

 

The cyborg froze still, Jesse squirming slightly and mumbling still about being an idiot. Suddenly, the Shimada laughed loudly and startled the drunk. He clutched his stomach with his free hand, gripping Jesse's side tightly with the other. "W-hat?!" Jesse scrambled to try and cover his mouth, but realized there was a visor in the way. He frowned deeply. "Quit makin' fun of me... I'm drunk and sad..." Genji snorted.

 

"Dude- that's gross- you fucked my brother?" Jesse scrambled to quiet the loud ninja, his eyes darting around nervously. Genji shook his head, shifting the weight of the other to better support him. "Fuck, man... ew... didn't need that visual. What are you so upset about now? Consent? Did you actually get him in bed and were scared he didn't want it?"

 

Jesse nodded numbly.

 

"You'd be missing a dick if he didn't want it. He is an Omega, and has had heats in our youth, where people tried sniffing him out. Even with me defending him, he didn't need it." His tone was light, guiding Jesse again. The cowboy looked almost hopeful. "Y'sure...? Not just trying to make me feel better?"

 

Genji looked like he rolled his eyes. "Yes, McCree. I'm sure. You are pretty stupid. You do know what that does to an Omega, right? You left without marking him, didn't you?"

 

Jesse blanched. He almost looked like he was about to run off, but Genji knew that would have ended comically with Jesse just face-first on the ground. "I dunno what went on between you two, but you have my support. I'm sure it's not rape- or whatever you're scared of. Just try to talk about it-" Jesse sneered at that. "Or something. I dunno. But just go explain what you thought and apologize for being a moron." Jesse nodded slowly and Genji sighed in relief. They arrived at Jesse's room and he helped the man scan his hand. Leading him to his bed, he unceremoniously dumped him on his bed. Jesse didn't move. "Get some sleep, clean your stinky ass up, then try to act civil."

 

With that, Genji left, the door sliding shut behind him and McCree was left alone to his whirling thoughts. Hanzo would have chopped off his dick if he didn't want it... His eyes brightened and he bit his lip. The doubts were still there- maybe he just didn't want to mortally wound his brother's friend and an agent of Overwatch, or things had changed since they were children. Jesse wasn't used to being optimistic, but couldn't help himself from having some sort of relief from the intrusive self-loathing that begun to consume him over the situation. He thought of calling Hanzo, but when he turned his head to the side and the ceiling lagged behind in his vision, he quickly decided Genji's instructions were probably best.

 

Sleep. Clean up. Then civil conversation.

 

He could manage that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little shorter, I'm so sorry. Thank you so much for the kudos- it really means a lot ;-; I have a lot of doubts with my writing and it's the only thing that keeps me going, really.
> 
> (Thank you also to GnarlyPunkAssBitch for the comment!!! I'm so glad you like the build up! I keep trying to make it alright and steady. I always love just getting to that good stuff ASAP.)
> 
> I'm open to any and all ideas, as always. I'm gonna start a Discord for gay Overwatchers (whoops) just to chat and whatnot. Artist, writers, plotters, readers, role players, gamers, bystanders, cosplayers- whatever! If you're interested in that, let me know. Or just show up! Here's the link and stuff owo'/
> 
> https://discord.gg/6NGZh6t


	4. Forgivness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo if it hasn't been a luke warm moment since I've written Chapter 3. I'm so sorry! I really appreciate all the support in the comments and will be gettin' my ass back inta gear! I had to reread it all cuz I'd forgotten what happened and where I left off. Honestly actually forgot I'd made this and had an idea to do the same exact thing and saw one of my publishes that said ABO and was like waitaminute. But never mind me bein' stupid. Let's get inta this! (Formatting may be a bit different cuz I'm still tryin'ta get back into the writing thing and this was almost a full year ago sweats) I'll also try to make this longer than the previous two short chapters in hopes to make up for that crap?? Sorry Q-Q

> **Overwatch HQ: Gibraltar, 2059**

 

Meeting up with Genji didn't take as much effort as the youth would think it would. He figured he'd have to hunt down a literal ninja around the base since they hadn't planned a meetup spot. Genji had been waiting for him between the Alpha wing and Omega wing- near the entrance to the training room. His cybernetic mask was lifted, revealing a familiar scarred face. An image of that face looking down to him worriedly flashed before his eyes before vanishing just as fast. Hiro's smile didn't waver as he jogged up to meet the man properly.

 

"You're a little early." Genji commented with a smile.

 

Hiro returned it easily, laughing softly at his own reasoning. "I thought I might have to look around a bit first to find you." he admitted sheepishly. The man laughed easily, turning to guide them towards the training room. Hiro cast his gaze around curiously, noting the heavy scent of Alpha pheromones twinging the air heavily here. It made sense that the training room would be closer to the subgender that sought to let out pent-up anger and show off their skills in combat. The new scents were not so overbearing as they were something the cadet could get more used to and comfortable around. He'd need to if he was going to be working side-by-side Alphas and Betas often.

 

The doors slid open for the two without question and Genji made his way across the room to a few displayed weapons for practice. He gestured for his follower to investigate. "Pick your choice. We can practice with multiple, but feel free to chose which you'd like to start with." Hiro's gaze drifted towards the Xiphos that laid in a holographic holster on the wall. Reaching out, his hand clasped around the handle, pulling it forward. It was short, doubled-edged and had a plain design along the hilt. It wasn't heavy, nor was it too long. It was perfect for close combat. Genji raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment on the choice if he had an opinion. He went for his own katana strapped to his back, unsheathing it easily with a fluid motion.

 

"I don't want to hurt you, so I'll have Athena put a protective barrier around us so it stops our weapons from touching flesh." Hiro nodded, following his partner to a training mat. They stood a good deal away from each other. The cyborg addressed the computer system, telling her to run a code Hiro didn't bother memorizing. He was more focused on how steady his breathing was and his stance with the new weapon. The affirmation that the two were secure made his eyes level with Genji's. "Athena will keep track of what hits the barrier for points if you're alright with a little competition." The Omega smiled brightly, encouraged by the suggestion. "Sounds good."

 

With that, the two lowered slightly and waited for the gentle countdown the computer gave. Genji did not dive in first, making Hiro match, holding the short sword out, testing the air between them as he wavered it back and forth gently. After a beat, Genji flicked his sword upwards, reaching up with both hands to swing downward. The Omega dodged to the left, unsure if the move would finish off from above. He was right to assume, as Genji swiveled his blade around to chase the other in his movement. Ducking sharply, he pulled his weapon back and drove forward, jabbing for Genji's stomach. The ninja gasped as the red barrier lit, surrounding the point of attack a few inches from actual penetration.

 

Hiro rolled away with his momentum with a chime from Athena of a point being given. The man furrowed his brows, clearly changing his attitude towards the encounter. Many had underestimated the younger, but it wasn't his concern. Keeping the blades between them, their eyes were piercing for any sudden movement. Genji made his move first, just as last time, jabbing forward, causing the other to leap backwards and continued to pursue the movement. They made their way off the mat, making Hiro have to deflect with a downward swipe with his Xiphos. The metal connecting rang through the room. Another was sliced away, nearing his left leg uncomfortably. Hiro scowled, his eyes narrow as he studied the other sharply for movement hints.

 

Genji ducked low, dragging his sword along with him, going sidelong as though to slice the other in half. The sight of the black haired Omega vanished as he jumped over the sword, a foot kicking it down to the ground. As it hadn't been a direct attack to the other and the blade wasn't facing the connection in a way to harm the other, the barrier hadn't gone off, nor had Athena given him a point for the contact. Scowling, the Alpha whipped around, straightening into the point of a blade that was eye-level. Red filled his vision, the barrier blossoming with the death blow that would have ensued. The Omega didn't stop there, chasing after the startle with a swipe down after drawing back briefly. Genji snapped his sword up, connecting with the other's blade.

 

After weeks of being pent up, Hiro had no chance to practice. Genji troubled over the thought, wondering how he could possibly move as though no time had passed between whenever the last time he'd fought like this. The Omega had a challenging glint in his eye that reminded the Alpha he was down two points already and they'd nearly just started. A primal rumble echoed through his frame, reminding him of a feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. His master's teachings had aided in the avoidance of his original subgender's influence. Being around Omegas had been as easy as breathing, so the pheromones did not bother the cyborg. His sense of smell had not gone in the transformation of his human body to half machine, but he had simply been able to withstand the different smells. Meditation had helped with the silly urges to fight other Alphas over futile disputes. Here, he found himself growing irate at being so easily beaten by what seemed like a cocky Omega.

 

Shaking his head quickly, an eyebrow twitched in attempt to focus on the current situation. He was _not_ going to let this encounter destroy years of training. The two continued to go after each other with Hiro evading and deflecting nearly every attack. Genji managed a swipe at the other after Hiro scored yet again, sacrificing his arm being dinged to connect his katana to Hiro's side barrier.

 

The Omega's lips twitched briefly, but Genji couldn't place the emotion. The longer the two continued, Hiro grew more wary after the first point. They exchanged another two between each other before the door slid open. A protective barrier between the training mat and the other half of the room appeared a light blue. Hanzo had bags under his eyes and regarded the two silently. Neither gave him a glance, having been far too focused on their encounter and not losing.

 

The elder Shimada offered a faint smile, seeing the clear irritation in Genji's pants. It seemed like a good fight. He didn't have much care for the fight, however, wanting to drown himself in plunking off bots to drown his irritation. Genji's brother drew his bow from his back, standing at the other end and systematically taking out one moving target after the other.

 

Hiro glanced to the side, catching sight briefly of the other man before Genji was pursuing the distraction. The other wasn't deterred, easily skidding away, swiping down at the other's arm. A line of red lit along the barrier, causing the ninja to curse loudly as Athena announced the tenth point was earned, ending the simulator.

 

Hanzo smirked, a curious smirk lighting his expression, but he didn't turn towards the two.

 

Genji sheathed his sword and Hiro followed suit, holding the Xiphos at his side. They caught their breath and shook on their encounter. "I think I like this one." Hiro murmured, glancing down at the weapon he wielded. Genji smiled easily, hiding any irritation towards his loss. "You're good with it. I'll ask Brigitte to make you a better one if you'd like." The youth brightened, nodding quickly. "I'd really appreciate that."

 

Genji walked towards his brother, folding his arms over his chest as his partner returned his borrowed weapon. "Haven't seen you in here for a while." he mused.

 

Hanzo regarded him with a grunt, not sparing a glance from the bots before him.

 

"I almost regret it. Watching that one sided defeat was painful."

 

Genji scowled, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Like to see you beat someone better than me."

 

Hiro had approached the two and felt his cheeks warm at the compliment. He wasn't sure the dynamic going on, but could clearly see the resemblance between the two. The way they held themselves and regarded each other seemed familial in nature. Hanzo spared his training to glance at the other beside his brother and frowned.

 

"Hanzo." he greeted. Hiro bowed quickly at the waist before the other. "Nakamura, Hiro." The man sniffed, his eyebrows knotting at the name.

 

The youth straightened, but didn't make mention to the look he was given.

 

"So, what have you done about the cowboy?" Genji mused, not missing the twitch in his brother's eye.

 

"I've done nothing about him." he retorted shortly. His gaze flickered to Hiro, indicating he didn't particularly wish the conversation be held in front of another- preferably not at all, but if was going to be done, it was a private matter. Genji didn't seem to share that concern, or chose to pursue it to get a reaction out of his sibling.

 

"I figured you'd be too prideful to back down from a challenge. Unless you're too prideful to face your feelings." Genji placed a hand on Hiro's chest, applying slight pressure for the other to back up. The Omega complied, his gaze darting between the two with morbid curiosity. He probably shouldn't be here and scooted back a little further than Genji indicated, prepared to turn and leave if it got any more awkward.

 

The elder scowled darkly. "The only feelings I have for that _moron_ is spite, and I've faced those quite head on." he snarled. Genji cocked a brow, his head tilting. "His miserable drinking would explain that, but the smell on you suggests otherwise."

 

Hanzo turned to face the other, his knuckles white around his bow. Genji wrinkled his nose at the annoyance rolling off his brother. The thick scent was almost suffocating, but Genji wasn't intimidated. Hanzo's tattoo from under the tank top emitted a low glow of blue. Genji glanced to his pupil briefly, reminding his brother they had unwanted company. Hanzo breathed out through his nose slowly, the tinge of light fading.

 

"Stay out of my affairs."

 

"So you admit you're having an affair."

 

Hanzo's eye twitched again.

 

"Genji." he warned lowly. Hiro had begun to back when he collided with another and glanced up, blinking curiously. A scruffy man he'd met a few times stood over him, but hadn't regarded the Omega.

 

Jessie was chewing on his lip, itching for a cigar _now_. His hair was freshly washed and pulled back under his hat to a small, wet ponytail. Hanzo turned his venomous gaze slowly, his jaw clenching tightly. Genji didn't seemed phased by the turn of events, which made Hanzo instantly suspect his shit of a brother. The younger Shimada was smiling coyly and backed away from his brother, reaching out to guide Hiro to follow. "We'll be discussing your new weapons with Brigitte over lunch if that's quite alright, Hiro." The younger man nodded numbly, desperate to leave the growing thickness in the room. Too much was going on that he barely had any clue into. Trotting after his mentor, he gave a backward glance towards the two. Jesse didn't seem nearly as hostile as Hanzo and that only raised more questions about the other Omega.

 

* * *

 

"Please don't run off."

 

Hanzo's weight shifted, tempted to do just that. He held his glare and his place.

 

"Can we... talk? Will you allow me at least that." Jesse tried, his gaze hopeful. Hanzo scowled deeply.

 

"What is there to discus?" he snapped. Ouch.

 

"There's plenty... but I uh. I found out that I did somethin' real dumb. I thought I was bein' ya know... smart and yeah... found out it wasn't so smart. So I guess I'm just tryin' to say sorry and straighten out why I did what I did." he rambled. The look he was given didn't waver. Jesse's eyes darted to the bow that was being gripped too tightly for his comfort. "I feel responsible for my actions when I'm not in the right head space and when I snap outta it, I don't want to ruin a friendship or chance at someone I truly like. So, I'm sorry I dined n' dashed, but I didn't know how you really felt about the uh... yeah- but, I wasn't goin' to do anything permanent until you had a chance outside yer um..."

 

Hanzo's glare shifted slightly, but remained fixated on the other firmly. After a beat, Hanzo quirked an eyebrow in question to if the other was finished. Jesse lowered his eyes to his boots.

 

"You didn't seem to be too interested in considering how I _felt_ about it when I wasn't in the right head space." he said slowly, allowing the venom to sink into his words. "Why consider my feelings after you'd taken enough?"

 

Jesse groaned. "Now that's not fair..."

 

Hanzo stepped forward.

 

"I've fought off plenty of Alphas like you seeking to ride out a rut or heat, yet unwilling to commit themselves to their actions." he snarled. "I am not your fuck toy and you will _not_ treat me as such." His nose lifted, looking down on the other despite their height difference. Jesse shrank back despite his inner protest on the action.

 

"I will be damned if you think you can force yourself onto me and expect me to preen like a bitch."

 

Jesse clenched and unclenched his fists. "Hanzo, it wasn't like that..."

 

"How do you know? Your judgment is clouded just by pheromones. How is any Omega supposed to trust the true intentions of Alphas?"

 

Jesse's eyebrows knotted. He'd had this dilemma in his head before and tried not to think too hard on it.

 

"I know stuff's weird when it comes to that, but I've seen reports on ya before. Thought you were a damn beauty just from yer picture before. Still thought it when I met ya. The scent throws me off and makes me react, for sure. I know that's not us, but even when I'm not smellin' ya, I still feel somethin', Hanzo." The Omega bristled, his teeth baring. Jesse felt a twist in his stomach in urge to control the other's expression.

 

"I'm tryin' my hardest not to act primal, but it just comes on around you... I've never been like this around other Omegas." The title had Hanzo stiff. "I don't know, Hanzo... I wanted to try and fix it. I fucked up, I know. All I can do is apologize. Anything else you'd like me to do, I can. Jus' please, don't think of me like this."

 

Hanzo felt the words swirling in his head, confused and angry. He couldn't feel any ill pheromones coming off the Alpha- nothing trying to suffocate him and pin him down to submit. It was clear other than his own stuffy scent. Drawing back a step from his minute advance, he ground his teeth and placed his bow over a shoulder. He'd never understand the subgender he'd been given or the opposite of it. He didn't want to and Jesse was only pushing his acceptance of what they were onto him despite his unwillingness.

 

"It is not my fault how you react to me. Don't push it onto me." he snapped.

 

"I know..." he mumbled, his skin beginning to crawl with how he was being treated by an Omega. "I'm tryin'. Just give me a chance."

 

"A chance to assault me again?"

 

"Hanzo..."

 

"Why should I allow you closer in promises you won't just do everything again at the first scent of my heat?"

 

"Hanzo."

 

"You're pathetically bound to what you are."

 

Muscles tight and ready to retaliate, Jesse used every ounce of his will to withhold his impulse. He took a step forward that Hanzo matched. They didn't have much room before the man backed into the wall between the training bots and their area. Jesse advanced slowly, raising his eyes to meet Hanzo's painfully. The Omega snapped, his teeth outlined by drawn lips.

 

Jesse reached out, human hand inches from the other's cheek.

 

"I don't want to be bound to any of this. Just you, Hanzo."

 

The faint scent of rose drifted into the Alpha's nose. He stopped breathing. Hanzo regarded him sharply, but hadn't moved away from the hand inches from his face.

 

Jesse leaned forward, his gaze pained as he denied himself air. His head tilted, keeping himself close, but untouching, as his hand was. Hanzo was stone before him. "I won't do anything you don't want... please trust me." he mumbled quietly. "Tell me what you want, Hanzo." His air was depleting fast from talking. The man remained still and rigid for a few more minutes, Jesse having to breath out slowly.

 

He had to intake sharply as hands grasped his face, tugging him closer. Hanzo's eyes pinched shut, his eyebrows knotted tightly. It wasn't quite telling him, which Jesse was worried about, but he could return the kiss presented as long as he was allowed. The smell was stronger and now that Jesse was struggling to breath between the man, he was forced to have it twisting in his gut. Closing his own eyes slowly, he allowed his hand to gingerly touch the other's face, not pulling closer or away. He wouldn't do anything Hanzo didn't want. The Omega pushed closer, a hungry snarl escaping between the two. Nails imprinted into his jaw and Jesse didn't flinch. A tongue grazed his lips, to which he parted slowly. As soon as he had, Hanzo was engulfing him roughly.

 

Everything inside Jesse was screaming at his weak reactions, demanding a rough approach to the intrusive and assertive Omega. He just allowed Hanzo what he wanted, his muscles taunt against the inner struggle.

 

They parted, panting and Hanzo glaring firmly.

 

"My room." he snapped. "Don't run." he added, chest heaving under the strain of lacking oxygen. The slip of sweet cigars filled his nose as his hand was snatched from his side. Jesse pulled him along with no resistance out of the training room. Jesse was struggling- that much was obvious, but he seemed to have learned his lesson from acting impulsively. The Omega was mildly impressed. Only mildly. He was still irritated and frustrated from their previous encounter.

 

Nothing more had to be said between the two as they reached Hanzo's room. His hand laid on the pad beside it before he was tugged inside and pressed to the wall. The scent of McCree was still faint and the man stared at him expectantly. "Tell me what you want, Hanzo." he repeated from earlier.

 

The Omega closed his eyes, breathing in slowly. "Take me if that's what you really want."

 

Jesse studied him silently. "Are you okay bein' mine forever?"

 

Hanzo melted under the attention for his needs, which made him more frustrated. "Without even a ring." he muttered, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He was slowly losing his ability to hate the man for what he was. The more he focused on what Hanzo wanted, the less it seemed like any other time when he acted purely because his dick told him to. "You've barely known me, Jesse. Are you find being _mine_ forever?" he asked pointedly with a coy grin, twisting the other's own question. He wouldn't be another Alpha's. That Alpha would be _his_ , and that Alpha would like it. Jesse's gaze flashed briefly before he nodded. Hanzo let out a slow sigh. "Even if you only want me because of something neither of us control?" Jesse softened, hand returning to the other's face without permission. "I don't. I want you, Hanzo. For you."

 

Goosebumps rose along the Omega's arms and legs, his scent spilling out as he lost control. He'd forgotten why he was angry. The way his Alpha looked at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered engulfed him entirely. Closing his eyes with a shudder, he wrapped his arms around the cowboy's neck tightly. "Then take me, Alpha." he mumbled into the other's throat, his lips parted and breathing heatedly.

 

It didn't require any more of a reply for the man to pick the other up by the waist with ease. Hanzo choked a gasp, clinging tighter as he was brought to his bedroom and placed gingerly on the bed. That was the last soft thing Jesse McCree did for Hanzo from then on.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo bit into his knuckles harshly, blood beginning to rise from a puncture of his own teeth. Jesse had shed their clothes and raised Hanzo's left leg over his shoulder, pushing into his moistened hole easily. The slick nearly poured out after his undergarments had been removed. The Alpha felt a deep satisfaction to getting his Omega this wet. Blooms of roses filled the air, twining with the heavy smoky flavor. It was intoxicating.

 

Jesse pressed onward, his cock hard and demanding. Hanzo supplied, making the Alpha jerk into the other rapidly, searching for a release to his new claim. The Alpha leaned over, his breath hot and fast as he licked up Hanzo's chest, flicking up at the nipple. The Omega whimpered into his fist, eyes squeezing tighter. His chest was lifted up into the other, pressing for more attention. Through the humping, Jesse lathered the man's chest in kisses and long, heated licks, coating him in his scent. He needed the entirety of Hanzo's body to be claimed as his own. His jaw ached tightly at the reminder. He preferred keeping his Omega facing him, seeing the reactions and... Jesse reached up, pulling the bloody hand away from his mouth before claiming that as well.

 

Hidden moans escaped into the kiss, the Omega twitching under him at the progression. A hand cupped Hanzo's chest, rolling about his nipple despite it already being fully erect.

 

"Jess-e..." Hanzo blabbered once the man released his mouth to move down to his jawline. Nipping and licking as he pounded into him, McCree's chest rumbled at the sound of his name. "More..." he growled, nudging Hanzo's chin up to continue his assault down the other's neck. Hanzo looked up past the ceiling and to the wall behind him. His throat was exposed and chilled by the air in the room. That soon changed as attention was brought to it by Jesse's tongue. The Omega tried to bring his hand back to his face but it was promptly pinned at the attempt. Hanzo whimpered, not wanting his sounds of desperation to be heard. "More." Jesse snapped in demand, giving a brisk and threatening nip at his jaw.

 

The man melted, panting out Jesse's name with each thrust into him. "F-uck- _good_ \- _more_!" he cried out in his native tongue. Jesse licked from his collarbone to his jaw and along his protruding vein. The Omega quivered, desperate to be marked. Hanzo reached out with his free hand to cling to the other's back desperately, tugging him closer despite it not being possible. " _Jesse_ -" he hitched.

 

"Jesse, Jesse, _Jesse_." he cried out with each thrust that grew harder for the Alpha with the expanding of his knot.

 

"Hanzo."

 

The name rumbled against where his neck met his shoulder just before pain blossomed. Teeth sunk into his sensitive flesh, digging and tearing for a bond. His vision went white, pure euphoria from over stimulation stunning the Omega. His nails that dug against McCree's back loosened. Jesse moaned deeply against the bloody wound he left, jaw growing relieved from the sensation he desired for so long. He'd barely realized he'd grown stuck and slow inside the other, as he was distracted by the blooming feeling in his gut towards Hanzo. Protect. Mate. After far too long of deepening the mark wound, he released with a gasp and huffed desperately. His hips quivered and grew still from their desperate reach of release inside _his_ Omega. Hanzo stared upwards still, dazed and eyes glazed numbly. He snapped from it slowly after Jesse released his neck.

 

The Alpha panted, holding the other around the waist now, holding him closely and protectively. Closing his mouth, he breathed through his nose as he turned his head slowly, exposing his own neck for Hanzo. The Omega scrambled closer, his grip tightening from behind the other again, drawing him close as he nosed the sensitive throat. Eyes closed, he smiled, letting out a low sound close to a purr as he parted his lips. Pressing his teeth to the Alpha's neck, he sunk down without protest from the other. He wasn't as violent as Jesse, but blood certainly dripped down his chin. Releasing, he dropped his head to the pillow, reaching up to intertwine his fingers into the man's ponytail. Tugging shortly, he pulled it free from it's binds and let the brown locks frame his Alpha's face.

 

Tears filled Hanzo's eyes slowly. "Don't... run..." he mumbled quietly, repeating the request from earlier as he pulled the Alpha to his chest. Jesse blinked away the bleariness from his high and closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the other.

 

"Never." he swore. "Never again..."

 

* * *

 

Genji sighed, eyebrow twitching at Jesse and Hanzo's unavailable status on the Overwatch messenger application. If that wasn't suspicious...

 

Hiro sat beside him in the common room, petting idly at Brigitte's feline while the woman researched swords on her phone. She already began sketching a blueprint for an idea. The Shimada leaned back to lay down, his head near Hiro's thigh and the cat's face. The fluff ball regarded him regally, reminding him much of his brother. She upturned her nose and turned away to face Hiro's lap to continue her purring. The Omega smiled softly, his eyebrows lifting sympathetically.

 

"I'm more of a dog person anyway." he grumbled at the cat that sniffed. He wasn't honestly- he loved cats- but this one made him consider many things he previously felt towards cats in a different regard. Snowball had never enjoyed his company. Even after all the tuna and treats- she'd take them and leave. It broke his heart that Hiro didn't even need bribery for a lap cuddle.

 

Brigitte grunted, calling his bluff, but didn't say anything regarding. She was far too focused on her new passion project.

 

Genji watched the Omega closely as he watched the cat softly.

 

"Your eyes are different colors..." he mused. Hiro turned them to the cyborg silently.

 

"Yes." he mumbled, his hand pausing on the cat's back, causing her to twist and lick the hand for more. He continued stroking slowly, worried where the conversation was turning.

 

"They look... different." Hiro arched an eyebrow. "They _are_ different."

 

"I don't mean just color. Like... I'm not sure. The way they glint in the light." The Omega stiffened, Snowball mrowing irritably that her new friend had stopped petting her yet again.

 

"You're imagining things."

 

Genji hummed, keeping his eyes on the other as he turned his own away.

 

"Hiro, I do know a thing or two about fake body parts." He indicated downwards with a gesture at his entire body. Hiro rolled his eyes.

 

"That has to do with what exactly?"

 

Genji shrugged, reaching up to toy with Snowballs' tail that was flicking in irritation at the interruption to her-time. She glared at the cyborg.

 

"If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. Just know I've been through a couple things like it."

 

Hiro remained silent, slowly continuing to pet the cat as he looked away to the other side of the room. Genji withdrew from his pressing, but it still stuck with the Omega and gnawed at him. Brigitte stood, mumbling to herself about different materials, not bothering to regard the two she was leaving, nor her cat. She began a list as she walked, pressing past Lena and Reinhardt that stood at the door, chatting about their evening plans. The two parted to allow the woman to pass with an understanding smile. They followed soon after, bidding each other goodbye.

 

Genji's eyes had closed, tilting his head to rest his cheek against Hiro's knee. The Omega didn't move, allowing the faint touch. It was nice to have contact with others. He leaned back against the seat of the couch that he was on the floor in front of and closed his eyes as well.

 

* * *

 

Lúcio entered the room to the three snoozing on the floor and chuckled at the sight. He went to the common room closet and pulled a blanket out. Trotting over, he went to lay the fabric across the group and Genji's eyes snapped open. The young DJ blinked, holding out the blanket expectantly. Genji slowly pressed up to sit properly. He held out a hand to take the blanket. "Thanks, Lúcio, I was about to bring him back to his quarters." he murmured a little groggily. He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Naw, I just got here and saw you guys. Figured you might need more time." Genji smiled at the consideration and took the offered blanket to wrap around Hiro's frame. He nudged Snowball out of his lap with a faint scowl.

 

"Jealous of a cat?" Lúcio mused, stepping back to give him space.

 

Genji rolled his eyes heavily, wrapping Hiro and pulling him up to his chest.

 

"She doesn't have much on my capabilities. So no, not really." Lúcio snorted at this. "She seemed more capable getting into his lap than you did." the younger retorted, placing his hands on his hips. Genji almost rolled his eyes again. He let out a huff, turning away.

 

"Yeah, whatever. No, I'm not jealous of Snowball. If anything I am of Hiro for how warm she was to him. Never treated me like that." he pouted, deterring the conversation from whatever Lúcio was pursuing. The DJ chuckled, shaking his head. "Get him to bed safe. Try not to be a weirdo about it." he teased, waving as he turned away to the kitchen. Genji stalked off to the hallway and down to the Omega wing. Once at Hiro's door, he requested Athena override so he may put Hiro to bed. The computer opened obediently.

 

Once inside, Genji placed the cocooned Hiro onto his bed and attempted to straighten before he was grabbed by the shirt. Hiro's eyes were shut and his eyebrows furrowed tightly. Genji slowly lowered to his knees beside the bed to get more comfortable. Memories of the last time he'd done this flashed to his forethought and the Alpha frowned deeply. Hopefully he wasn't having a nightmare about anything from that day.

 

The hand didn't release him as he lowered and remained tightly gripping his clothing. He tried touching his hand gently, reassuring him he wouldn't leave, but the Omega didn't budge hid hold. Genji leaned his cheek onto a hand while his elbow rested on the bed before him. He could stay like this, but the held position restricted him from keeping himself busy. He was left to his phone or watching the Omega sleep. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he eyed the other's long eyelashes silently. It reminded him of their previous conversation. He pulled up old files about the new recruits he'd skimmed before. Opening Hiro Nakamura's, there wasn't a lot there. Origins from Japan, his eye and hair colors- blue and green with black hair. Things he already knew. The weight was more surprising. The muscle mass made up for the slim frame the Omega had. A description of his past was brief and full of holes. This was the most disturbing part. Sighing, he closed out of the file. It wasn't his business to snoop. All new recruits had mental tests to ensure they wouldn't go after agents once they got in, and Hiro seemed fine from their encounters. What bothered him most was the lack of acknowledgment towards what had happened. Angela seemed more worried about it- unable to go into detail about her patients, but asking Genji to keep a close eye on the Omega in case his memory returned about the incident. They still didn't know what had happened- though it was pretty obvious.

 

His gaze lingered on the Omega collar he'd come here with. Even in the showers, Genji hadn't seen it off. It was understandable going into a mix of Alphas and Omegas inside one facility, yet the communal showers were for Omega's strictly. Again- he was only grateful the Beta fuck hadn't been given a means to bite Hiro. Sighing, he pushed the thoughts away quickly before he got worked up.

 

Genji watched the other sleep for a few more hours before the youth began to stir. His grip loosened on the shirt before letting go to stretch his arms over his head. Yawning and blinking as he glanced to the side, his eye lit with recognition and mild confusion.

 

"Good morning. Or, well, evening." he mused with a smile. Hiro yawned again, rolling to his side to face Genji.

 

"Uhg... guess I needed that."

 

Genji chuckled. "Stay up late practicing to kick my ass?"

 

Hiro smirked coyly, his eyes narrow as he regarded the other. "No- I for one didn't need to practice beforehand."

 

Genji huffed, turning up his head. "Well as your instructor, I'm supposed to warm up and practice what I need to teach you." he said defensively. Hiro grinned wider.

 

"You didn't do much teaching. All that seemed to be was competition. Which you still lost to with your practice."

 

Something churned in Genji's stomach. He huffed, folding his arms, leaving his phone on the bed. "I can't beat up my pupil the first fight, now can I?"

 

Hiro's smile showed his teeth. "If that's what we're going with." he purred, pulling down the blanket from his chin to his stomach for some air. Genji watched the action silently before returning his eyes to Hiro's.

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

Hiro scoffed, shaking his head. "Under all that mask, you still have some sort of pride, don't you?" Genji hummed, tilting his head. "Suppose I do." he mused. It wouldn't hurt to have some traits from when he was fully human and untrained. Especially with some friendly competition. He got this way with Hanzo too, so what was so different about Hiro that bothered him so much?

 

"Would you like to continue our hand-to-hand combat training tomorrow morning?"

 

Hiro snorted. "So you can be a sore loser again? I guess."

 

Genji felt his vents releasing slowly on his shoulders.

 

"Tomorrow. Six hundred sharp."

 

Hiro cocked an eyebrow, watching the other curiously. "Alright. Just hope you can teach me this time, Senpai." Genji nearly gagged on the title. "Don't call me that." Hiro laughed, holding his stomach. Genji sighed, his expression lighter, however.

 

"Get some rest... and don't forget tomorrow." Hiro sighed, unsure if he could sleep that much longer after his lengthy nap. He chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded. "How could I forget another chance to beat an Alpha?"

 

Genji stood silently. The other was able to guess that much without pheromones or the similar attitude Alpha's had. That was strange. "Then ensure you're rested enough to do so and not miss it." he retorted as he made his leave. Hiro watched in silence, leaning up to his elbows as his bedroom door shut. His eyes narrowed slightly at the door and his lips quirked.

 

* * *

 

Genji waited outside the door for another moment before releasing a loud sigh. He made his way down the hall and towards Angela's office. Pausing at the door, he gave an uncharacteristic knock and waited for a reply.

 

There was some rushed sounds and soft shuffling before the door slid open. Angela had her notorious 'I'm too busy for this shit, what do you want' look and Genji smiled behind his visor. "Oh, hello Genji... please come in."

 

The cyborg entered the office, taking a seat across the woman's desk without invitation. He gave a long sigh, his head tilting back. Angela was pulling a mug from a drawer and the pot of coffee from the machine next to her desk. "What is it now?" she murmured. Genji shook his head, laying his arms across the back of the chair he rested in. They were the most comfy chairs in all the headquarters.

 

"I don't come for _that_ much." he protested.

 

Angela gave him a glance over her shoulder, suggesting she thought otherwise.

 

Genji rolled his eyes even if she couldn't see. The Alpha woman sensed it and huffed.

 

"I was just wondering... on my anti-rut suppressants and with the changes to my human body, and the meditation I've gone through for years- would it be common to react to pheromones suddenly?"

 

Angela watched him, setting the coffee pot back slowly. She eyed him, waiting for some joke to be cracked or to laugh it off, but it did not come. She rubbed her forehead and sat behind her desk with a loud groan. "Why can't things go back to being simple?" she whined. "All this Alpha, Omega crap getting way more complicated is starting to strain the extents of my brainpower."

 

Genji offered a sympathetic shrug.

 

She tilted her head, eyeing her coffee mug in silence as she thought. "I don't suppose you've ever been immune, per say. It hasn't seemed to affect you before, which is why I was able to trust you with sensitive Omega cases." She glanced away. "I'm not sure I know what's going on, but I'll definitely be keeping track of all this information in hopes to figure out something for you. In the meantime- it isn't anything serious, is it?"

 

Genji shook his head. "No. Not yet."

 

She eyed him silently.

 

"I won't have to have Gabe drag you out too, will I?"

 

He snorted. "Probably not. If it gets close to that point, I know how to stop myself."

 

She nodded silently. "Are you... comfortable telling me who?"

 

He stared at her behind the security of his visor for a long moment. 

 

"Not... yet. I'm not even sure what it is I'm feeling. Once I'm sure, I'll let you know. Thank you, doctor." He stood and bowed to his old friend. She smiled warmly in return, a glint of worry still in her eyes. "Alright, take care, Genji."

 

He returned to his quarters and laid down, unmoving, and conscious. He was going to regret having Hiro meet him so early if he couldn't get to sleep by now. Closing his eyes, he remained still and awake until his consciousness slowly ebbed.

 

 

The next morning, Genji came five minutes late and was still yawning as he greeted Hiro. The Omega had his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow at the sight. "Well, I was worried I'd have to start looking."

 

Genji rubbed his neck and cracked it. "Yeah, yeah." he grumbled, glancing away from the other as he lead him into the training room. The Omega was wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants. He was barefoot with hand wraps around his knuckles. Far more prepared than the disheveled Alpha. His missing visor was unable to hide his bedhead, which only further proved his negligence to arrive on time and coherent that he'd requested of Hiro.

 

The two walked to the mat they'd trained on the day prior and stretched out. Genji glanced over as Hiro split, reaching out to touch one foot, then the other. He was mildly impressed the younger man could do a split so easily. Once they'd felt properly prepared, Genji rose and rolled his neck. "So... I'd like to begin with basic punches. I'll hold up my hands, you punch." It was simple enough for the festering headache he was getting from lack of sleep. Hiro nodded, sparing any snide commentary. The Omega seemed to be getting comfortable around Genji to be able to joke as he did considering how he'd been when they first met.

 

Hiro held form in front of the other, raising his fists and jabbing on count that Genji provided. Once satisfied, he straightened and lowered his hands. "Now kicks." Hiro complied, giving a roundhouse to Genji's forearm, and then the other side. He hopped from one foot to the other, closing the distance and kicked straight out, colliding with the man's forearms that moved to protect his face. Hiro offered a sideways smile from his tilted position. Hands wrapped around the extended leg, pulling the weight from under the other.

 

Hiro's hands snapped out, catching himself in a handstand that was supported by Genji as he glowered up at the Alpha. Genji shoved the leg forward, making the other flip onto his feet with a huff. Genji lowered to a fighting stance, making Hiro follow suit. Genji smiled at his readiness. Something was off, but he was ready to get more details on that.

 

"You're awfully nimble... what did you say you did before joining Overwatch?"

 

Hiro lunched forward, jabbing out and blocking a retaliation from Genji. "I enjoyed baking and calligraphy." he said with a huff as Genji got him in the gut. He swiped down with a leg, sweeping to knock the other off balance, but the ninja easily leapt over and lunged with a kick. Hiro had to fall backwards, else his face be damaged by the dangerous-looking metallic foot. His hands started to push over his head to jump back to his feet, but Genji dropped to a knee on the other's thigh roughly. The Omega bit back a snarl of pain, one eye scrunched up. Genji knocked an arm from the position to stand with his elbow and pinned one down with a hand. The other hand, Hiro reared back to punch, but Genji caught the fist in his palm and squeezed.

 

Hiro huffed, his eyebrows knotted and breath quickened from exertion. "What exactly are you teaching me by pinning me to a mat?"

 

Genji offered a meek shrug. "I was never a good trainer. Helps me see what you're capable of, though."

 

Hiro felt his jaw click with irritation as he squirmed. He soon went limp with a sigh. "Not much, it seems. Can you let me up, now?" he mumbled, staring at the man expectantly. Genji hummed before loosening his grip and shifting his knee from the man's thigh to rest on the other side of it. Hiro's hips thrust, causing the man above to startle and catch himself with his hands on either side of Hiro's face. The younger man snapped his leg around one of Genji's, then grabbed the arm on the same side with both of his, shoving his elbow into the cyborg's chest and pushing. They flipped and Hiro shoved his knee into Genji's thighs.

 

He sat up slightly as he snatched Genji's wrists and forced them down with a wide smirk. "Guess I wasn't done, sorry."

 

Genji felt his hackles raise, his eyes flashing dangerously with anger. He didn't bother wiggling- he knew he was stuck as Hiro had known he had been in the reverse situation. He tilted his head instead and narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are you learning from pinning me to a mat?"

 

Hiro grinned smugly. "How easily I can manhandle my 'teacher'."

 

Genji's muscles grew taunt, twitching in Hiro's grasp. "Not quite the behavior of an Omega to want to manhandle." he muttered. Hiro chuckled. "Your brother thinks otherwise." he pointed out. Genji's eyebrows furrowed, unsure when Hiro had heard about that. The conversation they'd had in front of the Omega hadn't been in mention of the day in the training room.

 

Hiro offered a weak shrug, his eyes closing. "I never thought a cyborg could emit pheromones like this. I thought it'd be more... unnatural." he mused. Genji stiffened, eyes darting across the other's face. He didn't seem to be lying about what he could smell. Genji bared his teeth as a sweet sakura blossom filled his senses. "Stop that."

 

"Stop what?" Hiro asked innocently.

 

"Releasing your scent like that."

 

Hiro cocked his head. "I don't know how to do that."

 

Genji ground his teeth irritably. "Clearly you're doing something. Get off of me."

 

Hiro sighed, drawing back his hands and pushing off the other quickly before he could retaliate. "Man, I wanted to see how long you'd last before begging." Genji bristled. He was already growing shorter tempered than he'd like. Years of training down the drain at the hands of some recruit brat.

 

"Why can I smell it?" he demanded, not fooled by the playing-dumb act.

 

Hiro shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe because you're an Alpha and I'm an Omega." he offered with a genuine look of confusion. He didn't know why the man was reacting the way he was.

 

Genji sighed heavily, pushing himself up to stand and brushing his pants. He frowned at himself. Disgusting.

 

"What's next?" Hiro offered, prompting their training to continue. Genji couldn't rightly leave their practice here without a proper reason. "Uh... I suppose we can engage how we did with fencing." he mumbled, brain fried. Hiro shrugged and stepped back, raising his fists.

 

Genji furrowed a brow, eyeing the other in his relaxed, readied stance. He didn't see it shift when the other dashed forward, striking out from the right. Genji ducked, raising his arm to block, flinching as the other fist connected with his gut. Grunting heavily, he staggered back and returned to his readied stance. Hiro watched him silently, arms raised and waiting. Genji lunged and the two exchanged blows. Hiro coughed, stumbling back and clutching his stomach after one particularly rough punch from Genji, to which the cyborg dropped his defense instantly. Stepping forward, his face a mask of concern, he started to reach out when his arm was grabbed and pulled, Hiro ducking further and throwing the other over him.

 

Hiro looked down at the other and sighed. "Even if I'm an ally playing an enemy, you shouldn't let your guard down in a fight." Genji swept Hiro's feet as he lay, breathing hard. The younger man huffed as the wind was knocked from him, landing across Genji, the tops of their heads almost brushing.

 

"And you shouldn't either." he muttered, closing his eyes.

 

Hiro pushed himself to kneel beside the other, rubbing his stomach and blinking from landing on his head. "I suppose." he mused, letting his rump fall from his heels to the mat as his legs spread some under him. Genji glanced over, being met with the sight of a crotch and looked up in annoyance. "I do have a meeting with Angela soon, if you don't mind us cutting this short." he murmured. Hiro tilted his head, staring the other down coldly before smiling brightly. "Yeah, of course. It was fun as always, Genji." He stood, helping the other up with a hand. They bowed to each other before Genji made off towards the doctor's office. He took a pit stop at the Alpha wing bathrooms to wash his face thoroughly.

 

Knocking on her door, Angela answered faster than before. "Good morning, Genji." she greeted, turning to return to her desk. He entered and plopped down similarly to how he had before.

 

"Hey Angela..." He rubbed his eyes, very aware she could see the circles underneath. She waited patiently for him to open up. "I... am not sure I can control myself much longer. There's someone I thought was an Omega, I smell their pheromones, and they're confirmed to go through heat- but they act like an Alpha in almost every aspect." he grumbled. 

 

Angela bit back a smile.

 

"That sounds familiar." she mused. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Hanzo is special. He went through a lot of training when we were children, but it compares nothing to the self control this one has." He hated putting down what he and his brother had gone through as children. It had not been fun- especially for his brother. Even Hanzo would succumb to his inner workings, however.

 

Angela watched him in his silent dilemma. He sighed in frustration. "It's annoying me most that I care so much. I'd be proud of an Omega ignoring their subclass, but the fact that he... he just..."

 

"Acts how you don't want him to?" she offered, giving a sympathetic look. He sagged in defeat. "I hate that... I don't control how other people behave... what they say or do. I'd gotten past that. I thought." She took to the seat beside Genji and held his hand gently. "It's alright to feel, Genji. You're still human. I'm honestly glad you're showing traits of your subclass. I was... worried you wouldn't be able to." she mumbled, guilt clouding her features. "You deserve the life you almost had. In all it's ups and downs."

 

Genji closed his eyes as she rubbed the back of his hand gently. "It's okay to be human. You're not a robot."

 

He gave her a half smile and shrugged. "Well... you're right. And... thank you again." She hesitated, releasing his hand as he went to stand. "Genji..." she began, then frowned. "I know what it's like to not get what you want. It to be right there and you thinking it's yours for the taking. Your natural body saying it's how it should be, but you're conflicted. It is natural, but you'll do what's right by him and yourself. I know you will."

 

He was silent, slipping his visor back on once she'd finished. He stayed still and quiet for a long time before embracing the doctor.  Thanking her again, he took his leave of her office.

 

Angela sighed lowly, sinking back into her chair. The doors slid open again and she was about to ask Genji what was the matter, when a different figure entered.

 

"Good morning, Hiro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a ride! Got some stuff developing and whatnot yay! My shit of a friend was panting GenjixHiro stuff down my throat as I typed this so whoopsie. Thanks for making it this far if ya have and the support given last year still warms my heart. Again, I'll start keeping up with this fic and might go back to some other work in progress as well. I really enjoy writing and am just so happy I've gotten into it like this again. As I said in the previous chapter, my Discord is open and available to anyone wishing to talk about gay shit. My Discord is: Sir Kink Gaylord#0555 (exactly as shown). Happy post national singles sad day everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entire day off XD I really really like ABO....
> 
> Well anyway, my Discord again is Sir Kink Gaylord#0555 (with spaces and capitals) if anyone wants to talk plot, smut, McHanzo shit, maybe RP *eyebrow waggle*
> 
> I dunno. Yeah. Look forward to chapter two cuz I know I will be!


End file.
